


Water Witch

by SpiritAuthor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Beach Summer Fun Buddies, Cinnamon roll Steven, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Lapis just wants to keep Steven safe...but yea she's a little obsessive too, Lapis makes a few too, Lapis wants to learn about humanity also...to keep Steven happy when she takes him away, Multi, Obsession, Protective Kidnapping, Protective Lapis, The Crystal Gems make a big mistake, World Travel, it's better than it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAuthor/pseuds/SpiritAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you only had one person left, one last thing in this empty universe that loved you, almost as much as you loved him. You'd do anything to protect him, you'd make unbelievable sacrifices for him, right? What if that person was hurt, left to the point of death? How far would you go to save him, to make sure it never happened again? What choices would you be willing to make?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters. The show and its characters were made by Rebbeca Sugar.
> 
> This story is based off of all events from "Friend Ship" and back. Any events that happen after said episode that interfere with the plot of this story have not and most likely will not take place. However, this takes place a year or so after "Friend Ship", so any events that do not interfere with the AU's plot will most likely be included. Anyway,

### Control

It had been a day like any other summer day that Steven had experienced. The sun was shining, the small waves were pushing themselves up the shore only to recede back into the aquatic body. Steven had been tempted to call Connie, but remembered that she had tennis practice that particular day, meanwhile the Gems had gone on a mission which "he was too young to go on" as Pearl said.

 _That's Pearl speak for 'You're too weak to go on the mission'._ Steven often thought.

So Steven decided to stay on the beach, alone. Being the only person on the beach was somewhat lonely, but it had it's perks. He could do whatever he wanted without bothering anyone else. Today, however, he simply wanted to stare out at the vast ocean, thinking about his friend who had given up her short-lived freedom to save him. He remembered it clearly.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Jasper's voice cried from a fear filled Malachite, water shackles around the fusion's wrists.

"I am done being everyone's prisoner," Lapis' voice answered back from Malachite. "Now you're my prisoner and I'm never letting you **go**!" Lapis shouted as more water shackles grabbed Malachite and began to drag her into the ocean.

As the fusion was slowly dragged into the large body of water, Jasper tried to separate, only to be pulled back together by Lapis. As the only part of Malachite above water became her head, Lapis' voice shouted, "Let's stay on this miserable planet **together**!" as Malachite was pulled under, to this day, never seen.

* * *

It was something that Steven often thought about, almost all the time, but he hadn't told anyone about it for fear that it would make them even more anxious than they already were. They figured it out rather quickly though. They would often tell him that everything was fine, that Lapis was safe, that they were close to finding her.

Steven knew a lie when he heard it. The Gems had stopped their search for the ocean's prisoner a year after she dragged herself down with Jasper. They were glad she was missing, it meant that there was one less threat to worry about.

He sighed, looking to the ground. Eventually he tilted his head upwards and, resting in his chin in his hands, stared at the sea which took his friend from him.

Steven sat for a few hours, occasionally getting up to get a doughnut or some other food, Steven finally thought to himself. _Connie should be getting out of her tennis lessons in an hour or two. Maybe I can call her la-_ His thoughts cut off by the sound of someone calling out his name.

"Steeeeeveeeeen!" He heard again from behind him.

He turned to see Connie running across the beach at him. "Connie?" He said, surprised by her appearance at that point. "I thought you were going to be at tennis practice for a couple more hours today." He said as she slowed from a run into a medium paced walk.

"They ended up letting me out early…yea, I ended up accidentally hitting someone in the face with a ball from my overhand deathstrike." Connie explained, rubbing her arm in embarrassment. Wanting to change the subject soon, she quickly asked, "Anyway, how are things with you?"

"Oh, nothing's going on…here…" Steven said, trailing off as he turned back to the ocean.

Connie's look became one of worry. "Steven, please don't tell me you've been staring at the ocean all day." She said, concern in her voice.

"Fine, I won't" Steven said.

"Steven…" Connie said. "It's not healthy to be worrying like this."

Steven looked up to Connie again. "Well how am I not supposed to worry? Lapis has been trapped under the sea with Jasper for two entire years now!" He said. "Not only that but she has been trapped down there with Jasper because of _me_. If I could've just-"

"Steven, we've been through this millions of times, it isn't your fault." Connie said grabbing the boy's hands, pulling him up. "Now come on buddy, let's go have some fun because I think that you've _literally_ been sitting there all day."

* * *

It was dark in the green and black realm that Lapis and Jasper were trapped in, the never-ending struggle for control and the wounds were evident. While Lapis had lost to Malachite, she had not lost to Jasper and still kept the monster trapped under the sea.

Lapis gave a tight pull against the her chains, hearing a grunt from her prisoner. She didn't know how long she had been under the large body of water that belonged to the planet she hated so much, this planet that had been and continued to be her prison for thousands of years, the planet that had been the object of her feeling of hatred for so long. She didn't care. Not as long as Steven was safe.

Steven, the boy that saved her. The only one who had ever shown as much care as he had and the only one she ever truly cared about. Even after Lapis trapped Jasper, the child had been at the center of the storm within the titan. Lapis could feel the desires of her prisoner, how badly the warrior wanted to kill her friend. She could feel how deeply Jasper wanted to see the boy suffer. She could see how Jasper wanted it to happen, how it was the _only_ thing the warrior wanted now.

While Lapis' hatred for their shared mind grew, Jasper had found herself gradually coming to enjoy it. Jasper was repulsed by how much Lapis cared for Steven, but quickly used it to her advantage. Jasper showed Lapis the most horrific things she had in store for him, enjoying the pain it gave the ocean gem, savoring every second.

The gem also took great pleasure in peeking in on Lapis' private thought, the only things that brought her joy. Jasper would watch Lapis having the first fun she had in years with her friend, watched her turn around and try to kill him, watched the friend still refuse to fight and actually help her yet again. She watched these memories and felt how they hurt Lapis, felt how overwhelming the remorse Lapis felt was. Jasper loved it, showing Lapis these memories as she tried to come up with even more creative ways she could try to kill Steven.

While Jasper had found enjoyment in the mind and body they shared, Lapis felt violated in the prison. Those memories and thoughts were hers and hers alone. Next to Steven, they were all she had had left. Lapis longed for things to be the way they had been before she had been freed from the mirror; when Steven had been holding the gem device in his hands and the two were able to enjoy each other. She wanted to remember those times, to cry at the memories, only to find them altered by the beast she held in her thrall. She hated the monster that didn't deserve to be called a gem, but she would stay chained to her forever if it meant that Steven could live another day.

All of things furthur proved to Lapis she needed to keep Jasper in Malachite, just like she needed to keep herself within the beast. She would often think back to what Steven had done for her and what she had done _to_ him in return. Jasper loved to force _those_ memories specifically upon her. Those events were the cause of this. They were what led her to protect Steven using this horrifically painful method. She felt that, if she didn't, she would only hurt him. She had done so much to him both indirectly and directly. That was why she needed to keep herself trapped with Jasper at the bottom of the sea.

Even with Lapis trying to put Steven out of harm's way, the boy truly couldn't escape the war that was going on between the two. He was the only thing that kept Lapis going. Lapis couldn't let Jasper get to the surface. She wouldn't let Steven get hurt. Never. Even if the two were destined to crack, she would not let Steven get hurt by either of them again.

"Give up you weak brat!" Jasper shouted at her captor.

"Telling me to give up over and over again does not mean that I'm going to give up, you idiot." Lapis said, rolling her eyes at her prisoner.

"It's only a matter of time before I take control. Then I'll get my revenge on Rose and you." Jasper stated back, grinning.

"Please, you've been saying that for two Earth years now. What on this miserable planet makes you think that you will be able to take control _now_?" Lapis responded, rolling her eyes once more. "And do I have to keep telling you? It's Steven, not Rose you oaf."

Without receiving a response, Lapis felt the small pinprick in her mind that signaled Jasper forcing thoughts upon her. She felt the image flood her mind and the scene changed in her head. It had changed to Steven's beach home where Steven floated before her, his head trapped within a bubble of water. He appeared to be struggling to escape. Lapis fought to ignore the scene, trying to think about how it wasn't real. It wasn't long before the child's struggling ceased, his body hanging limply, though it felt like an eternity to the blue gem that had been forced to watch the scene.

Lapis exhaled. _It's finally over._

The nightmare wasn't over yet. Lapis looked up to the hybrid to see that he was still alive, his eyes filled with sadness. The cheerful glint in his eyes was gone, hopelessness taking its place. Lapis couldn't understand why Jasper made him stop struggling, the warrior gem usually gaining some sick pleasure from it. It was after a few moments of waiting that the boy mouthed out one word sadly.

"Lapis." His body stiffened, before falling limp as her friend died.

Lapis realized what had occurred immediately. In this "act", Jasper wasn't the one killing him, nor was it Malachite. It was Lapis herself that was killing him.


	2. Dreaming of the Monster

### Dreaming of the Monster

Steven lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought of the map that gems had been using back when they were actually searching. The map had many black X's in the places they had checked. He turned over, moving his head to an angle where he could see out the window. The ocean looked peaceful, almost too peaceful to be such a dark prison.

Steven really, truly missed his friend. He often had dreams about the two of them playing together, none of them about the Malachite realm though. He wanted Lapis to not feel like she had to do it on her own. He wanted to help her. He wanted her to be free, to be safe and feel at home.

Steven felt himself dozing off. The last thought he had was of the first thing he wanted to do when he saw her. He wanted to give her a big hug and tell her that everything is okay.

* * *

Steven opened his eyes. He was floating in an empty black space. He looked around to find darkness for miles. He knew from the moment that he opened his eyes that he was dreaming, he just didn't know what he was dreaming about. The only other time this happened was with…Lapis.

Steven tried to create something out of the darkness. Finding himself unable to, he decided to try exploring the darkness. He looked around for what felt like an hour or two, stopping and crossing his arms as he continued to find more darkness.

"This is getting me nowhere." He said rather quietly. Despite the low volume of his voice, he could still hear the sound echo throughout the realm, the sound booming back at him.

_Well that was loud._

Steven stiffened when he heard a groan. He turned in the sound's source, finding nothing but the familiar darkness.

"Lapis?" Steven called out quietly to the darkness.

Before Steven knew it, a titanic wave of teal and black water came out of nowhere, crashing down on him and flooding the dark area. Steven struggled to fight the water's downward pull, trying to the best of his ability to stay above the water. The water began to leave just as quickly as it came. When the water finally drained into the floor, Steven found himself out of the darkness and into an area he hadn't been in awhile but could never forget. He was in the Malachite Realm.

Steven scanned the area quickly, his eyes resting on a sea foam green Lapis, the gem on her knees, trying her best to pull against her chains. Her dress was torn in several spots and her hair was a tangled mess, but Steven didn't notice any of that. What he did notice were the large, deep dark green bruises that covered her entire body.

"Lapis!" He called out, running to her aid.

Lapis raised her head, but quickly turned away from Steven before he could see her face. She was crying. "Steven?" Lapis felt her chains yank against her and she fought against their pull. As the pulling eventually ceased, he went limp, panting heavily. "W-why are you- how are you- y-you need to go before she finds you here!" Lapis called, letting her hair hide her face from the caring boy.

Steven dropped to his knees and hugged her tightly while trying to avoid any visible bruises, ignoring her command.

"Steven, please leave!" The ocean gem begged, trying her best to hold the chains above the floor.

Steven looked at Lapis' face, the gem trying to avoid his gaze but finding herself unable to. Steven gasped when he saw her. A large, dark green bruise ran from her left temple all the way down to her mouth and a second bruise covered her right eye. The fire in her eyes had been extinguished by the images Jasper had forced her to watch. She had almost run out of hope and, now that he was here, she had no more. Lapis looked…broken.

"You're hurt…" Steven felt tears forming in his eyes. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Why won't you let me help you?!" Steven asked, gritting his teeth as he began to cry at the sight of his friend in pain.

"She doesn't want help from _you_." A voice sounded from behind Steven. The boy turned from Lapis, whose expression had become one of absolute horror, to meet the gaze of Jasper. "Isn't that right _beach-summer-fun-buddy_?"

Lapis winced a little. To her that was more than just a name, it was something much more. It was a symbol of her friendship with Steven, a friendship she cherished more than life itself.

Steven glared through his tears. "You've hurt her." Steven accused, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"And you're a genius." Jasper responded sarcastically. "Heheheh, Rose…I was afraid you weren't coming." Jasper told the boy, enjoying the fear plastered on Lapis' face. "But the brat," Jasper took a glance at Steven, just another spirit to break. "she knew she couldn't keep you away."

"You…you did this to her. What did you do to her?! What did you do?!" Steven shouted to the Homeworld gem.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. Lapis did all of the work; I just had to give her that last little push. Brat, do the honors of telling our "guest" what's happening…and you better hurry to because I'm sure that Rose has been _dying_ to have a conversation with me." Jasper popped her knuckles to get the point across.

Lapis flinched at the sound that always meant pain, the only difference being that Steven was going to be the victim. Lapis dropped her head in shame and mumbled something barely audible, the gem wishing she could take Steven and fade away from this place.

"Aww Lapis, I don't think our friend can hear you." Jasper gave a monstrous grin. "So speak **up**!"

Lapis, refusing to show her face to the friend she had failed, spoke barely loud enough to here. "I…I lost."

Jasper gave a booming laugh. "That's right, she failed you Rose." The large gem took a step towards the two, chuckling as Lapis did her best to spread her water wings around Steven protectively, the wings simply falling limply at the ocean gem's sides. Jasper shook her head at the spectacle. "You know she really likes you. And I mean _really_ likes you. Even when I'm not showing her what I have in store for her, you're still all this weakling thinks about. It's sickening how… _intimate_ her precious little thoughts can be."

Steven felt Lapis stiffen.

"Oh I'm sorry Lapis, that _was_ a little private wasn't it?" Jasper asked cruelly. She gave a chuckle. "She's obsessed with you. You're _all_ she ever thinks about." Jasper's expression turned to exasperation. "Day, night, it never ends." Jasper groaned. "I'm getting off topic aren't I? As I was saying before, she doesn't want you to help her. It would go against the whole reason she decided to trap herself here in the first place."

Steven continued to glare, wondering what the gigantic gem was saying.

Jasper's eyes widened, the orange gem laughing. " **What**!? Oh come on, don't tell me you're so stupid to 've not even realized it! You're right, she really is blind!" Jasper laughed. "Think about it Rose. She was next to your Earth's ocean, she could've cracked me on the spot and stayed with you, but she decided to trap us under this planet's wretched sea instead. Don't you wonder why?"

Steven had to admit that he had wondered about it some, but had brushed off the thought.

"Please don't." Lapis quietly begged, a look of pure shame on her face, earning a worried glance from Steven.

Jasper ignored her. "Because she just wants to get away from you." Jasper gave a cruel laugh, something other than humor evident. "Isn't that hilarious? She's obsessed with you and, at the same time, all she wants is to keep you away from her."

Steven continued to stare at Lapis, the water gem avoiding his gaze. Lapis looked ashamed. Steven shook off Jasper's previous statement and glared at the orange gem.

Jasper crossed her arms and smiled fondly in memory, reminiscing at the fun she had felt watching Lapis suffer. "You know, I originally didn't like sharing a mind with the obsessive little twerp over there, but it's starting to grow on me. I love how she reacts to me showing her the things I have in store for her little "pet"."

Lapis gave a weak glare to the orange gem at the insult towards her friend, it going unnoticed by the warrior.

"You should've seen what I showed her to take her down. She was so…pathetic." Jasper grinned nostalgically.

Steven gave a light growl. "You're the pathetic one if you're using her feelings as some sort of tactic." Steven snapped.

Jasper's smile dropped into an angry scowl. The orange gem walked up to Steven, yanking him up by his shirt collar. "What did you say to me?" Jasper growled, a cold glare on her face.

"Steven!" Lapis called, trying to stand up to take Steven back, the chains holding her not budging. Lapis turned her head from Steven to Jasper. "Please don't hurt him! I'll stop fighting, I'll give you control, I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!" Lapis begged.

Jasper ignored Lapis' pleas, her full attention on Steven.

If Jasper's glare could kill, then no one would have survived the one Steven gave to the Homeworld gem. "You heard me. You're pathetic." Steven said without fear, something unnerving about his tone.

Jasper felt a shiver run down her spine, something that confused her. She shouldn't be afraid of the enemy; she had _never_ been afraid in the face of a foe. She reared her fist back. "I'm _not_ pathetic! _I'm_ the one in control of this fusion now! _I'm_ the one who was _you_ at _my_ mercy! You're worthless compared to me. You. Are. Nothing!"

"Then let Lapis go Jasper!" Steven commanded. "If you're so high and mighty then prove just how strong you are and do this on your own!"

Jasper sneered at the hybrid she had in her grasp, but looked down at the ocean gem that was groveling at her feet, the latter in tears and begging quietly for Jasper to have mercy on Steven. Jasper looked back at the hybrid and grinned. "You know what? I'm staying. As fun as it would be to kill you myself, I want to make sure that you and your army are finished. So I think that your precious little gem and I are going to stay together for a little while longer." Jasper punched Steven in his face, earning a pitiful cry from the boy and a loud sob from Lapis.

"Please, I'll do anything! Just tell me what you want!" Lapis cried out as Jasper struck him again, another pained cry sounding.

Jasper pounded Steven two more times, Lapis letting out a sob with each attack to her friend. When Jasper prepared to hit Steven again, she became slightly unnerved. Steven, with a swollen eye and a bloody nose, glared at Jasper. He looked like he was almost snarling, like he was an animal. The most unnerving part was that his eyes held something that had never been present in them before: hatred, pure hate.

Suddenly…Jasper smiled again. This was the Rose she had wanted to fight. "Well look at this. Rose Quartz is still the warrior I remember. It's a shame you still care for sad little shards like this. You would've made a great ally."

"Let her go." Steven commanded again.

Jasper's smile widened as her eyes began to practically burn with desire. Rose truly was the warrior she wanted to clash with in battle. "You and I are going to battle. It will be a fight that will be spoken of for ages to come. It will be one that will outlive even the Diamonds' glorious name. It will be glorious. They will sing songs in the victor's name."

"Let her go!" Steven repeated.

Jasper pulled the brave child up to her face, grin still there. "You have no idea how badly I want this fight to just be between the two of us Rose…but I have a promise to keep." Jasper looked to a sobbing, horrified Lapis, the water gem meeting the warrior's gaze. "A promise that when I defeated you, I would make sure that you died slowly and painfully. A promise that _she_ would watch. A promise that your tortured cries were going to be the last thing she would hear. A promise that the last thing she would feel would be her own arms tearing you apart. A promise that your blood was going to be the last thing she would taste. A promise that the last thing she would see would be your eyes as you beg her to end your miserable existence." Jasper quickly turned her head to look back to Steven, maniac glee in her eyes. "A promise that she would know that she failed you and that you would die at her hands. And trust me when I say I'm going to keep my promise." With that, Jasper struck Steven with full force, a sickening crack sounding as Steven left the Malachite Realm.

* * *

Lapis cried and sobbed on the ground, trying her best to remember that what happened to her friend was not real. As she cried, the ground slowly began to take her under.

" **No**!" Lapis shouted as she took notice, slamming her hands to the ground to push against the floor, only for them to start sinking in as well. It was almost up to her shoulders when the sinking stopped. Lapis looked up to see Jasper still standing there with her arms crossed and a maniac smile still spread across her face. Lapis turned away from Jasper, crying as all the thoughts that Jasper had forced her to watch played back in her mind.

Jasper crouched down, taking Lapis' face by the chin and pulling it to where Lapis was forced to meet Jasper's gaze. "Heh," Jasper said. "Your caring for her is and always has been your ultimate weakness. Now you will be forced to watch the only one you care about suffer." Jasper stood up and turned away from Lapis, beginning to walk away.

"You won't beat him you know." Lapis said, earning the larger gem's attention.

"What did you say brat?" Jasper asked, a hint of anger evident.

"You will _not_ beat him! He cares too much about me to let _you_ stay in control. That's what makes him stronger than you!" Lapis said.

Without turning, Jasper responded by asking her. "Oh is that so? Well if she's so strong, strong enough to beat a foe such as I, then why are you so afraid of _yourself_ , an _ally_ , hurting that sorry little pebble?"

Lapis looked down at the ground that had begun to slowly drag her under.

"Heh, that's what I thought." Jasper said as she started walking again.

Lapis looked back up to see empty space where Jasper was. She hung her head in shame, giving up as the ground dragged her under with little to no effort.

Lapis fell to Jasper that day. That day, Malachite became free.


	3. The Storm Unleashed

### The Storm Unleashed

It had been at least a week since Steven's last encounter in the Malachite Realm. Since the incident, he had become very panicked and anxious, the most notable change being his newfound fear for the ocean he used to find so much joy in.

The night Steven had his nightmare, he woke up to find himself screaming at the top of his lungs. The Gems had quickly come to check on the boy, finding him broken down in a fit of tears. After doing their best to comfort and calm him down, Steven described his encounter with Lapis and Jasper. The Gems however, brushed it off as a mere night terror, telling him that everything was fine. Even when Garnet resumed her search for Malachite, she assured Steven that there was nothing to worry about.

_Out of sight, out of mind._ That's how the Gems felt about the situation, from Steven's perspective at least. The Gems didn't want to believe that Malachite could be coming, they wouldn't stand a chance against the fusion; they weren't even able to stop Lapis when she took the ocean.

After seeing how the Gems were handling it, Steven decided not to tell them about the nightmares he had experienced _since_ the incident. None were in the Malachite Realm, but they all gave him the same feeling of overpowering fear. Nightmares of a storm that would rock the planet to its core, gem shards littered across the beach, the Earth's own ocean turning on it and tearing the planet apart. All that would remain would be a titanic monster and her prisoners, the beast watching with glee as fulfilled her promise and exacted her revenge upon the two. The only comfort Steven found in the dreams was when his death finally came.

* * *

Steven woke from another of his nightmares with a loud yelp, thunder booming outside.

"Man, some storm." Connie stated, shocking Steven. He had forgotten she had been there when he had fallen asleep. He had forgotten he had fallen asleep. She was sitting next to him on the couch, face turned towards the window as she stared out at the almost black clouds. She grinned at Steven. "I can't believe you've been sleeping so long with all this racket." Her smile dropped when she saw Steven's face, white as a bedsheet with sweat dripping from his forehead as he stared out the window. "Steven, what's wrong?"

Steven didn't hear Connie's question and continued to stare at the sea, feeling a powerful presence. "Lapis." He whispered quietly. Steven could only guess what was happening as he saw the water near the beach stirring slightly. At lightning speed, he quickly jumped up, grabbing Connie's hand as he began to bolt for the door. Connie barely managed to grab her sword as they ran out of the house.

"Steven, just tell me what's wrong!" Connie shouted to the panicked boy as they exited his house, trying to fight the storm.

Before Steven could answer, Malachite burst from the waters and onto the beach, gasping for air, despite the fact that gems didn't need to breath. As Malachite emerged, the storm ceased immediately, the only evidence being the dark gray clouds that coated the sky.

Steven froze and turned to look at Malachite. Seaweed was covering her wet, chaotic tangle of hair and there were green bruises, the same color as her stripes, where she had been bound by the water shackles. After a few deep breaths of air, the giant stiffened.

"I'm glad you're here." Malachite said, the cruel voice making Steven's heart almost stop as the giant raised her head. "Lapis has been wanting oh so badly to see you in person again." Malachite looked at Steven with a murderous grin on her face, revealing a large, deep emerald colored black eye on her bottom left eye, one of Lapis' eyes.

"No." Steven whispered, almost going numb. He looked at the face of the monster to see no care in them, only hatred. Jasper really had taken control and to make matters worse, the Gems had left to go on a mission. "Run!" Steven shouted as he tightened his grip around Connie's hand began to run in the direction of the town.

"Now where do you think you're going Rose?" Malachite asked in Jasper's voice.

Without warning, a large arm of water came crashing down in front of the two. They turned to see Malachite approach them, the fusion smiling cruelly.

Malachite approached them and prepare to punch them, a twisted grin across the giant's face. "We have so much to talk about." Malachite said, punching forward.

Steven pushed Connie behind him and summoned his shield. He shut his eyes and braced himself for the attack.

"Huh?" Malachite asked, making Steven open one of his eyes to find that Malachite's fist had stopped an inch from hitting him. "What the-?!" Malachite asked herself, obviously struggling to try to force her fist to hit her target.

Suddenly, Malachite stumbled backwards as her voice twisted into that of Lapis. "You will _**not**_ hurt him!" Lapis said as she pulled Malachite away.

After a few moments of struggling, Jasper gained control once more. "Oh yeah, watch me!" Malachite said with the voice more akin to Jasper's returning.

The fusion lifted her right arm in the air, water rising from the sea behind her. Malachite lifted her other arm and put her hands together, lacing her fingers, the water behind her rising above her head and coming together in the same shape. She has preparing to slam the water down on the hybrid when a roar sounded and pink rings of light hit Malachite in the face. Malachite's loss of concentration caused her to drop the water fists…on her head.

"Ow!" Malachite shouted as the fists smashed down on her head. She closed her eyes and groaned, rubbing the area of impact. "Who did that?!" Malachite asked angrily, looking up to face her attacker. She looked in time to see a pink lion leap down from the temple to land in front of the boy. The lion got in an attack stance, growling at the foe before him.

Malachite chuckled as a cocky grin formed on her face. "Aww, do you wanna play?" Malachite asked. "Fine," Water rushed out of the ocean behind Malachite and smacked Lion to the side. "let's play."

Lion was on his side, struggling to get to his feet after the blow. Malachite walked over to the creature and raised her arm in the air once more, this time the water forming into a large stake. She was about to end the pink guardian when she felt an object hit her that, to her, felt like nothing more than a fly. She turned to see that the object was Steven's shield that had been used as a projectile.

Malachite walked up to Steven, looming over the boy with a grin. "Did you honestly think that that would work?" She asked the child.

"Nope." Steven responded cheerfully as a wide, innocent smile crossed has face. "I was just distracting you, you big idiot."

"Huh?" Malachite asked. Before she could turn back to the lion, she felt a sharp stinging sensation on her back near the gem that belonged to Lapis. Malachite turned quickly to see Connie, wielding Rose's sword and riding on Lion, landing on the ground and turning to their foe.

Malachite growled and punched in their direction, the water above her forming into a stream that came at the two like a whip. Lion quickly sidestepped, avoiding the stream, and used his roar to hit Malachite in the chest. Malachite stumbled backwards but quickly regained her balance. She clenched her right fist over her chest, causing the water from the earlier attack to rise from the sand and come together into a large tentacle, hitting Lion from behind. The attack knocked Connie to the sand and sent Lion hurdling towards the giant fusion.

Malachite grinned as she punched the airborne lion to the ground, the poor creature creating a path as he slid across the beach near the temple. The pink king went limp as consciousness left his body.

"Heh, I'll deal with you later." Malachite said as she turned from Lion to Connie. She reared her arm back, prepared to strike. "Your turn!" She said as she punched forward.

"Noooo!" Steven yelled as he ran in front of Connie, summoning a shield in front of them once more. He braced himself for the punch, only to find that, once again, Malachite could not attack her.

Malachite growled in frustration. "Why won't you **attack**?!" Malachite yelled to herself. Steven couldn't help but laugh inwardly when he saw the green giant trying to use her left arm in a vain attempt to move her right to move forward.

Malachite gave up on the attack and took a different approach. Quickly, Malachite took control of some ocean water in the form of a large stream and hit Connie to the side.

"Connie!" Steven yelled to his friend, Connie quickly recovering. He glared at Malachite and summoned his shield. Shouting a battle cry, he threw his weapon at the titan's face with great force, hitting her in the cheek.

Malachite recoiled in pain. "Ow!" Malachite rubbed her cheek and slowly gave a chuckle. "You're just as strong as I remember you Rose. I always knew you'd be a powerful warrior. I honestly can't decide whether I liked you better as an adversary or an ally." She quickly attempted to attack Steven using another water stream.

Steven summoned a second shield and blocked the stream. Malachite, remembering the fight Lapis had with Steven, forced the stream to continue to press on to keep it from vibrating, forcing Steven to slide back. The stream was willed to pass by soon after. Malachite tried again to attack, turning the stream to attack him from behind. Connie jumped between Steven and the stream with her blade raise.

"Steven, bubble!" Connie commanded.

On instinct, Steven summoned the pink bubble around the two of them, the stream dispersing on contact. Steven turned his head towards his friend. "Gee, looks like Pearl's training really is working."

"I know right." Connie responded.

Malachite gave a low growl. "I'm sick and tired of this!" Malachite summoned two humongous water wings from the gem on her back. Morphing the ends of the wings into massive hands, she picked up the bubble. With a malevolent grin, she said to the two within. "Let's see just how strong you are." Malachite gripped the sides of the bubble tightly and began to try and pull it apart.

Rose's bubble was strong, but not as strong as her shield. The bubble began to crack as it was ripped apart. The bubble breaking, Steven quickly summoned a second bubble to cushion their fall, dismissing it before Malachite could try to use it to her advantage again.

Malachite loomed over the two. "Now what Rose?" She lifted her arm into the air, water mixed with sand coming from the wet beach around them. "I know you won't kill me with _her_ still inside." The water from the beach and from her water hands surrounded the raised arm and formed into gauntlets of sorts. "Your caring for each other is your **weakness**!" She was ready to end the two.

Lion, using the time that Malachite was distracted to recover, unleashed a very powerful roar on the giant, knocking her to the ground. Malachite's summoned water retreated back into the gem on her back, while the water she pulled from the beach fell back to the sand.

Malachite growled like a beast to Lion as she got back to her "feet". "You really like getting in my way, don't you? Well now you're gonna get it you little shrimp!" Malachite brought both her arms in the air, willing a column of water to form from the ocean behind the big cat. The water formed into an open hand, looming over the pink cat. Malachite clenched her fists as Lion looked behind him in time to see the hand smack right into him.

"Lion!" Connie yelled as their beloved guardian was hit. It wasn't over yet, the water hand clenched and began to drag Lion towards the sea, the cat struggling for his life. "No!" Connie commanded as she ran up to Malachite and tried to cut her in the leg. "Stop this right now Lapis!" Connie commanded to the large titan.

Steven had a revelation. He thought back to the attempts Malachite made to punch him. He looked at his hands and then back to Malachite. _Malachite can't hurt me._ Steven smiled and gave a loud "Haha" before saying excitedly, "Lapis is still in there!" His smile became a look of horror as he saw Malachite turn to Connie, the latter just trying to cut the former's leg.

Malachite maintained her sinister grin as she looked onto the child. "Don't think that I've forgotten about you." She said, her smile widening as she reared her fist back. "And Lapis isn't here anymore…we are Malachite!" Malachite closed her eyes and punched forward, enjoying the feeling of her hand colliding with flesh. Only her expression became one of horror as she realized who she'd hit instead of her intended target.

"Steven?" The giant fusion squeaked in Lapis' voice.

The boy was sent hurdling towards the temple, smashing into the house.

"Steven!" Connie yelled, running to her friend's aid.

Malachite put her hands on her hips, her expression changing from horrified to prideful. She began to talk again in Jasper's voice. "Well, well, well, it looks like I was right about you. Not only could you not protect Rose but it was actually you who hurt he-" Malachite gave out a loud cry as a sharp pain shot through her head. "Wh-what?!" The fusion's face suddenly began to split into two separate ones.

"Let me go! I want out **now**!" The fusion yelled in Lapis' voice.

"How is this possible?!" Jasper's voice yelled back as she became the one trying to keep them together.

Ignoring Jasper's question, Lapis' voice yelled to Jasper's from Malachite even louder, "I said I. Want. **Out**!"

In that moment, Lapis ripped herself away from Jasper, each gem falling to the ground. Lapis looked as if she had been beaten, deep, dark blue bruises covering her body, even more than she had in the Malachite Realm. Despite Lapis obviously having the most damage, she was the one who pulled herself up first.

Without a thought of anything else, Lapis immediately turned to the boy she had just hit away. "Steven!" She called, rushing to his side and falling to her knees.

Lapis checked under Steven's shirt to make sure no harm had come to the boy's gem. Thankfully, Steven's arm had protected his gem from any damage. Steven had a few large bruises on his stomach where Malachite hit him and his right arm was hurt badly. Steven groaned as he struggled to sit up. "Ugh, there was supposed to be a shield there." He said, sounding exhausted.

Connie and Lapis smiled at their friend. Before any further action was taken, Lapis pulled Steven into a tight hug.

"Steven, I'm so sorry." Lapis said quickly, tears falling from her face. "I didn't want to, I didn't want to, I didn't want to! I- I- I tried to fight it! I -I- I-" Lapis hugged him tighter and buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Steven smiled. "I'm happy to see you too." Steven said, glad that he was finally reunited with his friend. "Now will you please lighten up a bit, I have bruises from when Malachite hit me."

Before anything else could be said, the two felt themselves get pushed by Connie away from the area they were. The two didn't get to ask what was happening before they heard a smash coming from the wall to the left of the door to the temple. They turned to see Jasper uncurl from her spin-dash, snarling at the trio. Jasper summoned her crash helmet and sent herself flying at them again, her form surrounded by an orange aura. Steven, Connie, and Lapis tried to move out of the way, only for Steven to stumble, clutching the area of his stomach where his gem was.

Lapis, thinking quickly, moved in front of the group and tried to extend her wings to protect her friend (and Connie) from the attack. Lapis let out a grunt as she tried, but found herself failing to do so. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the attack.

"Lapis!" Steven called as Jasper collided with Lapis, sending the latter flying into the temple wall. Steven rushed to Lapis' side, calling her name again. As Steven reached her, he turned her on her back, relieved to find her gemstone unharmed.

Steven heard the sound of metal clashing, looking over to find Connie blocking another of Jasper's attacks with her sword. The two fighters bounced back, both anticipating what the other would do next.

Jasper roared. "You think I'm going to lose just because I'm not fused with that weakling?! Don't make me laugh!"

Connie looked back at Steven with a serious expression, the two nodding. In a sudden burst of speed, Connie sprinted towards Jasper, shocking the warrior. Connie was upon Jasper in seconds, giving a few quick swipes at her. Jasper barely managed to avoid the attacks, jumping back with each attempt. Connie changed her tactics in no time at all, thrusting her sword forward at Jasper. Jasper jumped to the side, raising her fists in preparation to strike the human down. Her fist was met with a pink shield, Steven glaring at her behind the weapon. Steven pushed Jasper away with the weapon before throwing the shield at her, making Jasper stumble backwards.

Jasper held her forehead and growled, a grin slowly creeping across her face. She leaped at Steven and tried to jab him, the boy summoning another shield to block the oncoming attack. Jasper tried to hook him with her fist, Steven ducking under the attack before using his shield to give a powerful jab to the warrior's stomach. Jasper winced in pain, recovering quickly and trying to strike Steven again. Steven blocked the attack again, pushing back before throwing his shield.

"Heh." Jasper leaned to the side, avoiding the projectile. "You think tr-"

Connie gave a loud battle cry as she leapt from behind Steven, her blade leaving a large gash across Jasper's chest, forcing the warrior back. As Jasper put her hand over the wound, Connie thrust her sword at her, the warrior blocking the sword by summoning her crash helmet.

Jasper pushed Connie back with her weapon, the girl leaping right back at her. Jasper moved to the side and tried to hook Connie with her left fist, the girl jumping over the attack before swinging her sword at the orange gem. Jasper rolled under the girl, only to find Steven's shield covered fist hit her in the cheek.

Jasper tried to grab at the boy, Steven kicking off of her face before throwing his shield at Jasper. The weapon hit Jasper in the chest, making her stumble back, Connie knocking the gem's legs out from under her. Steven quickly took advantage of her fall, summoning two shields and leaping at Jasper. Jasper grinned, curling into a ball and barreling right into Steven.

"Steven!" Connie called, watching as Steven flew back, the latter landing on his feet. Connie glared at Jasper. She held her sword in front of her, the blade glistening, and grunted as she thrust it into Jasper's stomach. Connie huffed as she tried to catch her breath. She turned her head upward at the sound of a chuckle.

Jasper hadn't poofed, standing before Connie with a grin. "Did you really think this was all it would take?" Jasper asked. The large gem reached for the blade sticking out of her torso, making Connie flinch as she grabbed hold of the sword with no indication of pain. "I've fought things that would make your worst fears tremble, I've experienced torture the like of which would make you pray for death," Jasper began to pull the sword deeper into her body. "and you think some gusty human with a fancy sword is going to take me down?!"

Connie couldn't find it in herself to move, she couldn't even release the weapon she was holding, fear gripping her. Never before had Connie been in the presence of someone so powerful.

Jasper gave the sword a quick, powerful yank, bringing Connie closer to her. "Well you thought wrong." Jasper hit Connie across the face, the force sending the girl flying through the air.

"Connie!" Steven called, running over and catching his friend before she could hit the ground. "Connie! Connie! Come on, wake up!" Steven called, shaking his friend.

Connie gave a weak groan, Steven giving a sigh of relief.

"Aw, how touching." Jasper leaped at Steven, her helmet summoned.

Steven held Connie tightly, running out of the warrior's path. He quickly set Connie and faced Jasper, hoping that he could fight her alone. Steven summoned his shield and leaped at Jasper, the latter countering with her helmet.

Jasper grinned before pushing him away, immediately trying to punch him. Steven blocked with his shield, noticing too late as Jasper hit him with her free hand. Steven flew back, Jasper leaping after him. Jasper brought her arms up and prepared to slam him back to the earth below, Steven summoning another shield in time to defend himself from the blow.

Steven grunted as he hit the ground, struggling as he pulled himself to his feet. Steven heard Jasper land right in front of him and, thinking quickly, held his shield in front of him to take whatever Jasper had in store for him.

Jasper head-butted the shield, small cracks forming in both weapons on impact. Steven tried to keep his shield up as Jasper continued to push on, wincing as he fought exhaustion.

Jasper grinned at the sign of weakness. Firmly planting her feet, Jasper rammed her helmet into Steven's shield with all her might. Steven gave a small cry as the cracks in his shield grew. Steven gritted his teeth as Jasper continued to push on. Eventually, he felt his human half's weakness take over and his shield shattered, Jasper's attack sending him flying him back.

Steven yelped as he hit the ground, not sure what had hurt him worse, Jasper's attack or pain shooting through his gem at that moment. Steven groaned as he tried to pull himself up, halting as the pain in his gem worsened. He put his hand to the rose quartz, struggling to stand in his pain.

He looked up to see Jasper standing triumphantly, a predatory look in her eyes. Jasper leapt at Steven with cat-like agility, a mad grin on her face.

Steven closed his eyes, preparing for the pain that was coming. Pain, however, didn't come, Steven instead feeling something cool gently wrap around his waist, quickly pulling him away. Steven opened his eyes in time to see a pair of arms wrap around his chest defensively. Standing behind him, holding him as close as she could, was Lapis Lazuli with an expression of untold fury across her face.

"Don't take another step!" Lapis commanded, giving her powerful wings a threatening flap.

"Great, _you're_ awake." Jasper growled in frustration.

"You're not laying another finger on him!" Lapis told her former prisoner.

Steven felt Lapis tighten her hold around him before extending one of her wings at Jasper, the warrior hopping over it before curling into a ball and rolling towards them. Lapis retracted her wing and used them both to attack, this time knocking Jasper into the air. Jasper curled into a ball again, coming crashing down at them. Lapis put her water wings before her, blocking with the first before batting their attacker away with the other. Jasper got to her feet quickly and began running at them, curling into a ball to roll under one of Lapis' wings. Jasper made it to them quickly, uncurling and leaping at them with her fists raised, only for Lapis to fiercely guard Steven once more with her water wings.

Jasper landed with a grunt, growing more nervous by the minute. Despite all the trouble Lapis had been giving her, Jasper still viewed her as weak. However, Jasper also knew that Lapis would fiercely protect Steven from harm and attack his aggressors without mercy, even if it cost her her life. Someone like that was dangerous, regardless of strength.

Jasper, finding herself near the duo, jumped over another of Lapis' attacks before curling into a ball and barreling at them.

As Steven saw her coming, he pulled himself out of Lapis' grasp and ran forward. Holding his arm out, he summoned his shield and blocked Jasper's attack. "I know you just want to help me Lapis, but this time I'm not letting you fight Jasper for me." Steven threw Jasper back with a powerful shove.

Jasper landed on her feet, glaring at Steven and Lapis.

Steven looked back at Lapis. "You're not letting you get hurt for me anymore!" Steven held up his shield. "If you're fighting, then I'm fighting."

Lapis looked at him, uncertainty shining in her blue eyes. "Okay." She answered reluctantly. She took a glace behind him to see Jasper leaping over to them. "But know this," Lapis ran to her friend's side. "I'm not letting you get hurt for me _either_!" Lapis quickly blocked Jasper's attack with her water wings.

Steven smiled. "Then let's do this, beach-summer-fun-buddy."

Lapis smiled back before throwing Jasper in the air, only to hit her back down to the earth. "Not gonna lie buddy, that felt pretty good." Lapis said.

Jasper got up again, shaking off the pain as she had in the past.

Steven ran up to Jasper with his shield raised, the warrior meeting his weapon with her fist. As the two separated, Steven turned around to reveal Lapis, the ocean gem leaping forward and giving Jasper a few more large cuts to the chest before knocking the warrior away.

Jasper began to curl herself into a ball, only for Steven's shield to hit her even farther back.

Jasper put her hand to her face as she landed, stumbling only once before getting to her feet. As Jasper looked on at her foes, she realized she needed a different approach. Curling into a ball, she came barreling at them once more.

Lapis tried to use her water wings to attack, Jasper turning at the last second and avoiding the attack.

Lapis grunted in frustration, trying again to attack Jasper, the orange gem changing directions as she began to circle them.

Lapis held her water wings at her sides, concentrating on where she needed to attack. Quickly, she morphed one of her wings into a long tentacle and sent it crashing down towards Jasper. Jasper changed directions once more, coming at them again.

Steven jumped in front of Lapis and held his shield before him, grunting as Jasper connected with the weapon. Steven pushed Jasper away, the latter continuing to circle the two.

Over time, Jasper had begun to close in on them. Lapis, taking notice, wrapped her arms around Steven and took flight.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Jasper began before leaping into the air. "but you're not _leaving_!" Jasper hit Lapis, slamming them back to the Earth below.

Lapis quickly wrapped herself around Steven protectively, hoping to shield him from the blow.

A large cloud of sand flew up as they crashed, Jasper landing on her feet soon after. As the sand cleared, Jasper was surprised to see the two still managing to stand.

Lapis stumbled as pain shot through her body, Steven catching the gem and giving her support.

"Steven…" Lapis said weakly. "We need to get out of here… I can't fight…anymore…"

Steven smiled confidently. "Don't worry Lapis. I can still fight her."

"No…" Lapis put her hand on Steven's shoulder and shook her head. "I need…to get you…somewhere safe."

"What?!" Steven exclaimed. "What about everyone in the city?! If we go, Jasper could hurt them!"

"I don't care…" Lapis told him. "I only care…about you… I won't…let you get hurt."

Steven took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "I'm sorry, but this isn't your choice." Before Lapis could stop him, Steven rushed at Jasper and summoned his shield.

"Finally," Jasper got in a fighting stance, grinning. "it's just you and me."

Steven jumped in the air, his shield and Jasper's fist colliding with a metallic clang. As Jasper began to gain the upper hand, Steven spun around, summoning another shield on his free hand and hitting Jasper across the face.

Jasper simply looked up at Steven, grin still remaining. "Is that all you've got?!" Jasper taunted.

Steven threw one of his shields at Jasper, the orange gem barely avoiding the projectile before rolling towards him. Steven held up his shield and braced himself, the attack colliding with his weapon. Steven summoned another shield over his free hand, dismissing the first before uppercutting Jasper with the second. While airborne, Jasper wasted no time in preparing to attack Steven again, the young boy summoning his bubble shield to protect himself from the attack.

Jasper uncurled, punching the bubble. "Come on Rose," Jasper hit it again. "you can't hide in there forever!" Jasper hit the barrier even harder, Steven wincing in pain as it became harder to hold it up. "You're getting weaker by the second," Jasper pounded the bubble again, cracks forming in it. "and when you fall, I'll be there to break you **apart**!" Jasper brought both her arms up and pounded the shield, it shattering immediately.

Jasper leaped at Steven, punching him in his already bruised stomach and sending him flying towards the temple.

"Steven!" Lapis cried, using her remaining strength to fly in Steven's path towards the Temple, ready to catch him. Unfortunately, Lapis didn't have the strength stop him, Steven sending them both flying through his house.

Jasper grinned at the certain defeat of her greatest foe. A soft groan sounded from behind Jasper, the warrior turning to the source of the noise. Behind her, she found Connie, the young girl slowly regaining consciousness.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." Connie complained, holding her head.

Jasper couldn't believe her luck. "And it gets better." Jasper said to herself, walking over to Connie.

Connie looked up as Jasper's shadow came over her and felt her blood run cold. Jasper picked Connie up by the shirt collar, forcing the girl to look into her eyes.

"Looks like I have a new toy." Jasper chuckled.

A long stream of water erupted from the pile of what used to be Steven's house, whipping Jasper in the back.

Jasper dropped Connie, glaring back at her attacker.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice called.

Jasper's eyes widened as a new figure rose from the rubble. "A…fusion."

"You want to hurt my friend, do you?" The fusion asked, putting their right fist to their hip. "We're Star Sapphire, and if you think you can hurt 'em then you're going to have to get through us first."


	4. A Star is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about a star sapphire, it's a gemstone that, under the right lighting, appears to have white six-rayed star on its surface. The name Star Sapphire was originally just a placeholder until I found more fitting name, but as I continued to include the fusion in my other ideas, the name grew on me and I couldn't bring myself to change it. So enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoy the fusion!

### A Star is Born

Jasper felt her confidence flee as she beheld the fusion. Her most powerful adversaries, her greatest foes, now shared a body and one of them had a mind to kill.

Star Sapphire had a more athletic build than Lapis, still holding her figure but chubbier in appearance. They were a combination of the duo's height, slightly taller than Stevonnie. Star Sapphire had light blue skin and curly, black hair reaching their waist, the fusion's bangs coming down to their shoulders. They wore Lapis' flowing, dark blue, knee-length skirt, sleeves now on the clothing and a navy blue star in the diamond's place. They held two gemstones, Lapis' located between their shoulder blades, Steven's in their naval, a white six-rayed star visible in the center of the second. In the pupils of their rose pink eyes, a small, blue star of the same shape was reflected.

Star Sapphire took one look at Jasper and a grin emerged on their face.

Connie was in awe of the fusion in front of her. Star Sapphire stood proudly, preparing for the fight of a lifetime. Jasper simply stood there, trying to fight the fear that continued to grow within her.

"Hey!" Star Sapphire called. "You gonna actually make this a challenge or are you going to let me win?"

Jasper shook off the fright, her anger at the two returning "This doesn't change anything!" Jasper hit the water arm off of her shoulder and faced her enemies. "I'm still going to beat you to the ground!" Jasper curled into her spin-dash, rolling towards the fusion.

Star Sapphire simply rolled their eyes at the attacker, a confidence that hadn't been present in Steven or Lapis having risen from within the fusion. "Can't you even be a little bit creative?" They said, another water arm coming from the tear-shaped gem on their back. The water arms reached forward and caught their spinning assaulter, the fusion completely unfazed by the orange gem's attack.

Jasper quickly uncurled and punched one of the arms of water as she landed. The arm came apart for only a second, quickly coming back together around the warrior gem. Jasper tried to back away, Star Sapphire just smiling as they slowly began to retract their arms and drag Jasper closer.

Jasper let out a massive roar as she curled into a ball again, bursting out of the water and rolling away from them. She turned back to them and uncurled, growling angrily. Then a sinister smile came on the orange gem's face. Her most hated enemies, the rebel leader and the ocean queen, balled up into one body. They were stronger now for sure, but this was the battle Jasper had been begging for.

Jasper summoned her crash helmet and leaped at Star Sapphire, the fusion not reacting in time as Jasper crashed into them at full force. Before Star Sapphire could fall, Jasper unleashed a fury of punches upon the fusion, Star Sapphire using one of their real arms to protect Steven's gem. Jasper gave one powerful punch to Star Sapphire's stomach, right next to Steven's gem, and sent the blue gem flying.

Star Sapphire crashed into the beach, creating a trail as they came to a halt. The fusion wasted no time in trying to pull themselves up, Jasper's excitement increasing exponentially at the sheer will of her foe. Star Sapphire stood tall and let their water arms reach their waist. They looked down at their clothing and brushed some of the sand off. "You're gonna ruin my dress you jerk." They stated without a hint of sarcasm. Star Sapphire looked and saw Steven's gem glowing dimly, making the fusion give a death glare to their opponent.

_Steven, are you okay?!_ Lapis asked from within the fusion.

_Don't worry buddy, I'm fine._ Steven answered. _Just stings a little is all._

Lapis' anger began to grow as she refocused her attention on Jasper. _That's_ _ **it**_ _, I'm going to tear that worthless peace of trash to_ _ **pieces**_ _!_

Star Sapphire ran towards Jasper at lightning speed, punching her in the face with their water fist. Jasper was sent flying back. As Jasper landed, she backflipped and recovered, running at Star Sapphire with her fist raised back. Jasper punched forward, Star Sapphire leaning to the side to avoid the oncoming attack. Jasper tried to punch them again, Star Sapphire ducking and giving a hard jab to the warrior's stomach, sending her back a ways.

Jasper's excitement only grew as the fight carried on. Jasper knew that the fusion before her, at full strength, could take her out with one swat from the body of water next to them but was too worn out to do so. Despite their weakness, Star Sapphire still managed to fight. Jasper had found that she had truly underestimated Rose and she had figured out much earlier how badly she underestimated Lapis. Jasper loved the thrill and she loved to fight, plus to top it all off she was about to take down both of her greatest enemies.

Jasper rolled up into a ball and came crashing towards them as an orange aura surrounded the warrior gem.

Star Sapphire summoned a stream of water from their naval, the liquid quickly floating between them and Jasper, morphing into a blue version of Steven's shield. Jasper gave it her all as she tried to break the shield. Star Sapphire put one of their real hands up to their mouth and gave a yawn, looking at their nails before taking a bored glance at Jasper. One of the fusion's water arms came beside the attacker and gave Jasper a flick, sending her flying next to the beach shore.

Jasper recovered and curled into a ball at once, flying at the fusion.

Star Sapphire smirked. "Wrong move." They sang. Star Sapphire caught the curled Jasper with their water limbs, lifting the orange gem in the air and throwing her away.

Jasper jumped to her feet, unable to fight the sense of euphoria flowing through her.

Star Sapphire pounced at their foe, Jasper ducking as the fusion tried to attack with their water arm. Jasper tried to strike back, Star Sapphire jumping over the punch before karate chopping Jasper on the head.

Jasper backed up a bit, aiming her crash helmet at them before flying forward.

Star Sapphire put their shield in front of them, a metallic clang sounding as the shield and helmet clashed. Jasper jumped over the water weapon, putting her hands together and pounding Star Sapphire to the ground. Jasper stood over the, readying herself to headbutt the fusion. Star Sapphire, thinking fast, kicked Jasper in the stomach before using their water arms to push themself off the ground.

Star Sapphire gave their foe a playful smile. "Come on, I was always told that quartzes were supposed to be strong."

"Oh, you want strong?" Jasper asked, her smile never leaving. "I'll give you strong!" Jasper curled herself into a ball, rolling towards them.

Star Sapphire morphed her water arms into blades and aimed them at Jasper, firing many small, sharp projectiles at her. Jasper, much to the fusion's surprise, twisted and turned to avoid every single one of the water bullets.

"Hm, mildly impressive." Star Sapphire said, stretching one of their water blades toward Jasper.

Jasper changed directions, beginning to circle Star Sapphire as she had with Steven and Lapis.

_Ugh, this again._ Lapis thought.

Star Sapphire used their control over water to pull their shield towards Jasper at high speeds, knocking the orange gem into the air. Before Jasper was allowed to hit the ground, the shield came back and hit her even farther into the air. Star Sapphire pulled both of their water blades back, cutting forward at the target. Jasper uncurled and surrounded herself in a fiery aura, shooting herself at the ground to avoid the attack. Jasper hit the ground, a cloud of sand blowing up.

There was a small moment of calm as the sand began to settle. Just as Star Sapphire began to wonder if they had actually claimed victory, Jasper burst from the cloud of sand and came rolling at Star Sapphire, still surrounded by her aura.

Star Sapphire didn't flinch, simply morphing one of her water blades into an arm, a blue shield emerging from the limb. Star Sapphire watched with a bored expression as Jasper hit the weapon, the fusion aiming their blade at the warrior. Before Star Sapphire could strike, Jasper uncurled and jumped over the barrier, putting her hands together and attempting to hit them. Star Sapphire quickly put their arms in front of them, a new water shield taking the attack. Jasper curled into her spin-dash and tried to break through water shield, only for Star Sapphire's liquid arm to uppercut Jasper high in the air.

Jasper uncurled and roared at Star Sapphire, the former's initial excitement waning while her violent programming began to kick in. She surrounded herself in her fiery aura, shooting at them at such a speed that she created a sonic boom.

Star Sapphire increased the size of their shield. Jasper hit the shield, the water weapon shattering in an instant. Jasper hit Star Sapphire across the beach, the latter using their water arms to regain their balance and come safely back to the ground.

Jasper gave out a battle cry as she curled up into a ball and allowed her aura to grow even greater, its heat slowly turning the sand around her to glass. She shot forward at Star Sapphire, ready to end the battle.

Steven's shield reformed from the broken water, the loud scraping of metal sounding as Jasper pushed against the blue weapon. Jasper continued to push on, her aura growing more and more powerful. She eventually began to push back the shield, slowly forcing her way to the fusion waiting below. Eventually, Jasper broke through, the shield breaking into three shards as the orange gem flew forward towards Star Sapphire.

The fusion held their actual arms in front of them, using them to catch the attack and forcing the spin dash to a halt. Star Sapphire grinned. "Big mistake you big buff Cheeto puff." Star Sapphire reared their two water fists back, shields forming in front of them. In one fluid movement, the two water fists uppercut Jasper, sending her high into the air.

Jasper curled into her spin-dash attack again, preparing to give a last ditch effort at eliminating her foe.

_Wait a minute…_ Jasper's programming began to lose its effect and she realized something. She had little to no hope of defeating the two gems together. As much as she hated to admit it, they were too strong. She needed to retreat and prepare or this battle would end with her gem lying on the ground. So instead of trying to use the attack as a final attempt to beat them, she decided to save the fight for another day and used her attack for an entirely new purpose. Jasper, using as much energy as she could, shot herself away from the beach and over Beach City.

Star Sapphire growled in frustration at the sight. Quickly, they sprouted two large water wings to follow their foe. As the fusion prepared to fly off, they looked down to find a white light coming from their chest. Steven and Lapis' initial exhaustion took over, the light growing brighter and while the duo was forced to split apart. When Steven and Lapis separated, they fell on the beach limply. As they lied there, they laughed softly between tired pants, overcome with joy. There was only one thing that was said between the two.

"Cheeto puff?" Lapis managed with a cocked eyebrow before she poofed into her gem and Steven fell unconscious.

The two left Connie sitting on the beach, staring at the spot where Star Sapphire once stood. She turned to see that Lion, having finally regained consciousness, decided to sit next to the girl. "Well…that happened." Was all Connie managed before falling onto her back, looking at the sky as the clouds began to clear. "Someday this kid's gonna give me a heart attack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this isn't even close to the ending. In the words of our favorite green space Dorito, "This is only the beginning!" I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment and remember that constructive criticism is accepted.


	5. Hard Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter with the other Crystal Gems, yay!

### Hard Choices

_Man, that was a doozy._ Amethyst thought as she followed Garnet and Pearl through the jungle back to the warp pad.

The mission had been much harder than they had originally thought. It turned out that two hikers had somehow ended up becoming the serpentine monster's choice of prey. Pearl had thankfully been able to save the humans, the duo fleeing with no harm, save for some possible psychological trauma that Amethyst assumed would go away…eventually. The team also, unfortunately, learned that it could burrow underground, leaving the Crystal Gems to spend the rest of the day tracking it. After that, the snake was taken down rather easily…after the group defeated a small army of its miniature clones. After that, beating the monster was simple. All Amethyst had to do was sling Pearl at the serpent with her whip, the latter using the momentum to drive her spear into the monster's head.

"How much _longer_?" Amethyst groaned.

Pearl gave Amethyst an irritated glare. "No more than minutes." Pearl said, unable to understand why her comrade couldn't find it in herself to be patient.

"But you said that two minutes ago." Amethyst complained. "Besides, I'm _hungry_ and me and Steven were gonna go over to Fish Stew Pizza to get that kind new kind of pizza they have with the special mystery sauce. We wanted to get it today, but at this rate, we won't even make it there in time for Christmas."

"Amethyst, you're overreacting." Garnet warned. "We'll get there when we get there, quit bothering Pearl."

Amethyst huffed and crossed her arms. " _Fine_." Amethyst was growing more frustrated by the minute. She and Steven had been waiting for those things to come out all week and it turned out they might just have to wait till tomorrow…or she could just steal some. Amethyst chuckled mischievously at the thought, the purple gem actually able to taste it in her mouth.

"Stop thinking criminal thoughts or I'll have to start putting you in the corner." Garnet informed her comrade, Pearl repressing a chuckle at the comment.

Amethyst gave an angry huff. "You're no fun." She said as the warp pad finally came view, her initial excitement now gone. _Oh well, maybe Steven has a game we can play when we get back._

Pearl and Garnet walked onto the warp pad, Amethyst following less than enthusiastically. A bright light washed over the trio, whisking them away from the jungle and bringing them back to the house.

"Hey Steven, we're hoooooooh shit." Amethyst said as she noticed the destruction around her, any of her previous thoughts of food leaving.

"Amethyst!" Pearl hissed. Pearl looked from her ally to the destruction around them and gasped.

Garnet couldn't make herself say anything, completely speechless at the sight of what used to be Steven's house. She looked over at Lion, the pink creature lying on the beach casually with a few scratches on him.

The pink king picked his head up and gave them a small roar as a greeting.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how di-di-di-di-di-" Pearl looked upwards before she went limp and fell to the ground, the pale gem fainting.

* * *

Connie groaned as she felt her phone vibrate in her hand, the girl not even bothering to put up her device given how often her parents had ben texting her. Connie looked down at the phone, finding the message she had expected earlier.

_I'm coming to pick you up right now, young lady._

Connie looked away from her phone and towards Steven, the latter unconscious on the floor with Lapis' gem resting on his chest. "Great." Connie said with an eye roll. It would've been much easier if she could just tell them what happened, but she doubted that would make the situation much better.

Three hours had passed since the fight with Jasper. When the had been dealt with, it was no surprise that any of Beach City's citizens who noticed had come to check out the activity. Thankfully for Connie, Sadie had been one of the few who noticed, the girl fixing to close down the Big Doughnut before she caught a glimpse of the fight between Star Sapphire and Jasper. When the fight ended, Sadie went to check on the children, offering them a place to rest in the establishment until the Crystal Gems came back and Steven regained consciousness. Since then, Connie had decided to wait until Steven woke up, her parents beginning to text her, and occasionally Steven, immediately after her curfew passed.

"Hey Connie." Sadie greeted with an awkward attempt at a smile.

Connie set her device on the ground and looked up at Sadie. "Hey." She said back halfheartedly.

Sadie sat down on the floor next to Connie and looked over at Steven. "Poor guy. Still can't believe he fought something like what you described to me."

Connie gave a small smile. "I know what you mean. Fighting in itself doesn't sound like a Steven thing to do."

Sadie took a glance at Connie's phone. "Are you sure we shouldn't tell Mr. Universe about this?"

"It's not that I _like_ the idea of keeping this from his, I just _really_ don't know how to explain this to him in a way that won't give him a heart attack."

"Yeah, I hear that." Sadie said.

Connie looked out the window to the temple and the wreckage that was once Steven's house. "I hope the Gems get back soon…they always know how to stay calm in these situations."

* * *

"Oh, this is bad. This is really, really, really bad." Amethyst said as she followed Garnet to the Big Doughnut, dragging Pearl behind her. It had only taken a minute for Garnet to explain what could've happened before they began their search for Steven, going to the place Garnet said he would most likely be. Amethyst would've gotten mad at her leader for not seeing this coming, but she could tell by a glance that Garnet was beating herself up enough as it was.

Garnet's emotions had begun to overwhelm her, Ruby's frustration and Sapphire's worry threatening to split her apart. If she was being honest, she had known that this future was a possible outcome from the very moment that they had left on their mission. However, it had been a possibility for so long that Garnet had begun to overlook it if the chance was slim. When Lapis first dragged Jasper under the ocean's depths, Garnet's future vision had been flooded by futures where Malachite came from the deep and desolated everything in her path. As time passed, Garnet's fear for the malevolent fusion became something of the past. After two years of living with the Malachite under Earth's sea, the visions of her attacks became slim and the idea of it only crossed Steven's mind. Now though, it had finally happened and Garnet couldn't feel any more foolish than she did now.

"Hey Garnet, could you maybe slow down?" Amethyst asked their leader, Garnet's long legs carrying her faster than Amethyst's own stubby ones.

"No, I can't." Garnet said, her voice cracking a little. "We need to make sure that Steven's okay. We need to know if he won or if he…" Garnet couldn't even finish.

"H-Hey, don't sweat it." Amethyst comforted shakily. "Steven's pretty tough. Plus, Connie's been training with Pearl for awhile. There's no chance that Jasper could beat them."

_If only that were true…_

Garnet made it to the doors of the Big Doughnut first, opening them in time to hear the end of Connie explaining something to Sadie.

"And that's why I have a sword." Connie finished. Upon hearing the glass doors of the Big Doughnut shatter as they hit the establishment's walls, Connie turned her attention to the fusion that had come. Connie's face visibly brightened at the sight of her friend's guardians. "Garnet!" Connie cried, jumping to her feet and hugging one the fusion's legs. "Thank goodness you guys are here! I thought you would _never_ get back!"

Garnet immediately looked at Steven, the bruised hybrid still resting peacefully on the floor. She let out a sigh of relief, her future vision telling her that his injuries were not serious thanks to his gem half, though their little guy would probably be tired when he woke. She turned her head to Sadie, the short woman giving a small, awkward wave. Garnet then looked down at Connie, finally letting a sweet smile spread across her face. "There, there," Garnet said, patting the girl on the head. "Everything's okay now."

Amethyst walked in through the broken doors, taking a look at Steven and sighing with relief at the knowledge that he was alive. She looked back at the two. "Wow G, don't you think that was a bit overkill?" Amethyst asked, directing to the broken doors, the purple gem ready to lighten the mood now that she knew everyone was safe.

After a few moments of Connie hugging Garnet, the young girl let go. "Oh my gosh, I better tell you guys everything that happened!" Connie said quickly.

Garnet continued to smile down at her. "It's okay Connie, what happened isn't important. I'm just glad you're safe." Garnet smiled at the silently resting Steven. "Both of you." Her smile dropped as her eyes fell on the lapis lazuli gemstone resting on his chest.

"Hey Garnet…is something wrong?" Connie asked, becoming troubled at the change.

Garnet made her way to Steven, stooping down and picking up Lapis' gemstone.

"What are you doing?" Connie asked, tensing up as Garnet turned back to her.

Garnet gave a reassuring smile to the human girl. "Don't worry about it."

Connie's eyes widened. "A- Are you going to bubble Lapis?!" Connie asked.

"Uh, yea." Amethyst answered bluntly, laying Pearl against one of the walls.

"But why?!" Connie asked. "She's saved Steven! She even fused with Jasper _to_ save him!"

Garnet's smile dropped, the fusion placing the lapis lazuli gemstone next to Steven. "Listen Connie. I don't doubt she cares about Steven, she's also shown she _doesn't_ care about the earth."

"Yeah," Amethyst piped in. "Lapis was more than willing to steal the ocean before, remember? Plus, look at what she did to the house. I don't know about you, but that spells danger to me."

"Garnet, this isn't right." Connie pressed on. "She's not bad."

"Do you really know that?" Garnet asked. "Do you _really_ know anything about her or who she is, or are you just basing this off of who _Steven_ thinks she is."

Connie looked away. Garnet was right, Connie knew next to nothing about Lapis. She had only heard from Steven about how caring she was, but as far as Connie had seen, Lapis honestly only cared about him. Connie didn't truly know where Lapis stood with everyone else…but neither did Garnet.

Connie gave a determined look to Garnet. "Do _you_ know who she is?" She asked.

"I know she was sent here by Homeworld to help destroy this place!" Garnet snapped.

Connie was unfazed by Garnet's anger. "Yea, well she wouldn't do that _now_ , not with Steven here." She further defended.

"Why are you even defending her?!" Garner asked in her frustration. "You're basing your decisions on how she feels about one person! We're talking about the fate of an entire planet!"

"But-"

"No, end of discussion! Lapis Lazuli is a threat to this planet and I'm going to deal with her accordingly!" Garnet turned around, determined to do what she thought was right.

Garnet could feel Connie's eyes on her, the young girl giving her a worried, almost judging look. Garnet didn't care though, she had felt it all before. She didn't care if she was judged for her decisions when they were what was right. She didn't like that she had to resort to this, but it was for the greater good. Garnet was used to making hard decisions during the war, this was no different.

Garnet reached down for Lapis' gemstone, letting her fingertips touch the tear shaped gem. The moment they touched the blue rock, an arm gently grabbed her wrist. At first, Garnet was tempted to believe that the arm belonged to Connie or even Amethyst if the latter began having second thoughts, but she knew from the moment of contact who the arm's owner was.

Steven slowly let his eyes open, the young boy letting them fall upon his guardian. He struggled to keep his eyelids open, his energy still drained. "Garnet…" Steven cracked a weak smile. "we won." Steven said.

Garnet gave him a bright grin, happy to see that he was safe. "Glad to see you're okay Steven." She said, taking her hand from Lapis' gem and pulling Steven into a hug. "You were very brave, my little cutie pie."

Steven wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head into her stomach as he continued to fight the urge to fall back to sleep. "You should've seen us. Me and Connie fought Jasper together, just like Pearl taught us to."

Garnet released him from her embrace. "I'm very proud of you two." Garnet couldn't help but forget her troubles in that moment listening to Steven's voice. Behind her, she could still feel the tension lurking between Connie and herself, but even that was nothing more than a distant memory as she was overcome by calm.

"Connie ended up getting knocked out by Jasper at some point…Lapis didn't want me to fight Jasper, but the two of us ended up doing it together and totally beating her up." Steven said, summing up the fight.

Like that, the present situation came back to the forefront of Garnet's mind once more. "Really?" She asked.

"Yea…" Steven said dreamily, stars in his eyes. "She was awesome…" As Steven finished, his eyes began to close, exhaustion once again trying to take him.

Garnet, using the moment to her advantage, subtly moved her hand over Lapis' gem, carefully curling her fingers around the smooth, blue stone.

As Steven jolted to wake himself up, Garnet tried her best to conceal the gemstone under her hand, hoping he wouldn't catch on. Steven wasn't clueless by any stretch as his guardian tried to hide the fact she was capturing someone who had played a major part in saving him, catching a faint glimpse of blue under Garnet's palm.

"Garnet?" He asked sleepily. "Why are you taking Lapis' gem?"

Garnet knew then that she couldn't hide what she was doing from him at this point, the fusion's expression becoming solemn as she stood up.

"Garne-" Steven's eyes widened, the boy finally making himself stay awake. "N- No…this can't… Y- You're keeping her prisoner?!" Steven asked.

Garnet didn't respond, fighting the guilt welling up inside of her.

"It's nothing personal." Amethyst chimed in. "She's very dangerous bud, who knows what she could do if we just let her wander around."

"But she's my friend!" Steven defended. "She's the only reason I'm even alive! She's the reason you guys are alive too!"

"I'm sorry Steven, but there's nothing you can say to change this." Garnet said. "She's given us no reason to believe that she will protect this planet. This is the only way we can ensure that the Earth stays safe." Garnet made a bubble around the tear-shaped gem in her palm. "You'll understand someday Steven, I promise."

Steven couldn't believe it, Garnet was actually doing this. She was going to trap his friend, a gem who had already been held captive for so long, for something she thought _could_ happen. He wanted to believe that Garnet knew what she was doing. Even when what she was doing was strange, he had always trusted Garnet's judgement. This time however, he couldn't.

Steven shut his eyes. "Sorry about this." He whispered. Before Garnet could make another move, Steven summoned his shield over his arm and rammed into her shin.

Garnet yelped, dropping the bubble in her palm. Steven jumped up, snatching the bubble in his own hands. Steven looked to the group, everyone staring at him with shocked expressions. No one could find it in themselves to speak, the silence stretching for what felt like hours. Steven slowly turned his head towards Garnet, the fusion's face holding an expression of pure anger.

"Steven…" Garnet said sternly, the calm from earlier replaced by fury.

Steven dodged as Garnet made a grab at the bubble holding Lapis' gem. Steven didn't wait for her to try again, turning around and bolting through the broken doors of the Big Doughnut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. So I just wanted to say here and now that I don't want you to think of the Gems as bad guys in this story, they're actually trying to do what they feel is right…unfortunately, it does not end well.


	6. The Price of Freedom

### The Price of Freedom

"Dad, you don't understand! If the Gems find Steven, they'll take Lapis and keep her trapped forever!" Connie cried as she was put into her parents' car, the adults refusing to listen.

"Stop being so dramatic!" Mrs. Maheswaran snapped sternly, getting into the passenger seat of the vehicle.

"And don't think you can use that Steven boy as a way of getting out of trouble _this time_ , young lady!" Connie's father added as he sat in the driver seat.

"Mom, Dad, this isn't a joke!"

Her parents didn't listen, her father twisting the key and turning on the car.

"When we get home, you aren't going to leave your room unless it's for your lessons, understood?" Mr. Maheswaran told his daughter, the car beginning to move forward as he put his foot on the gas pedal.

Connie sighed, leaning against her car door.

"Understood?!" Her father repeated.

"Okay." Connie said, trying her best not to use a disrespectful tone. She looked out the window, watching as they began to leave the Big Doughnut, Sadie watching the car with an expression of uncertainty spread across her face. As the car picked up speed, the building became smaller and smaller, further reminding Connie that she wasn't going to be there to help this time.

 _Steven…_ She thought. _I hope you know what you're doing…_

* * *

Steven fought exhaustion as he continued to run, not allowing himself to slow down more than a second before picking up speed once more. Steven could only hope to evade them for so long. With their superior abilities, he had no chance of saving Lapis if they caught up to him.

Despite the disadvantage, he didn't give up. Doing so would mean Lapis' capture and imprisonment. He couldn't let that happen to someone, least of all someone who had suffered that fate for as long as she had. So, Steven kept running, trying his best to make it to his destination while not making it obvious as to where he was going.

Steven rounded a corner, stopping against a nearby building's wall to rest and catch his breath.

 _Alright Steven, think. They're stronger and faster than you. That means that all I can to do is try to be smarter than them._ Steven thought. _What can I do though? I don't even know where they are anymore…_ Steven stopped. _Alright, Pearl's always told me that, if I can't see my enemy, to use my other senses._

Steven quieted his breathing and listened to his surroundings to the best of his ability. He stood there for a moment or two, the only sound heard being the quiet exhales of his own breath. Then, with no warning at all, he heard the sound of two pairs of feet approaching quickly up the street. Steven took a few looks around him, quickly running over to the closest house and hiding behind it.

Steven was sweating as he quietly hid behind the building, listening carefully as Garnet and Amethyst ran past. He tensed as he heard the duo stop, only for them to continue rushing by after a second or two. When Garnet and Amethyst's footsteps finally faded, he let out a sigh of relief, peaking from behind the building to see his father's business, "It's a Wash".

Steven quickly dashed across the street, not stopping until he made it to his dad's van.

Steven was aware that, of all the places he could've hidden, this was probably the most obvious. Yet, Steven didn't know who else he could turn to. Almost everyone liked him okay, but they weren't keen on trusting his judgement over the Gems'. In this situation, his dad was the only one Steven knew he could trust to help hide his friend.

Immediately upon reaching the door of the vehicle, Steven began to pound his fist against it frantically. "Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad!" Steven called, almost wincing at the volume of each knock.

After a few seconds, something inside of the van began to shift, a bumping sound coming from within before Greg emerged from the van, the grown man holding his head. "Ow, my head." He groaned. His expression visibly brightened as he looked down and was met with the face of his son. "Well hey there Stewball, what're you doing up so late? Do you nee-" He paused as he took notice of the look of fear that covered Steven's face. "Hey, is something up?" He asked, full of concern.

Steven was about to answer, only to hear something far off approaching quickly. He didn't wait to see if it was who he thought it was, taking his dad's hand and rushing into the van, shutting the doors quickly behind them.

"Hey, slow down. What's going on?" Greg asked.

Steven looked at his father, reading the expression on his face. After a few moments of looking into his dad's eyes, Steven sighed, gently pulling out the tear-shaped gemstone that belonged to his friend out of his pocket, holding it out to Greg.

The former rock star's widened and he stumbled back. "S-S-Steven? I-Is that what I think it is?" He asked fearfully.

"Dad, we need a place to stay. The Gems are to trying to take her away and bubble her. I've tried to tell them that she's good, but Garnet and Amethyst just won't listen to me. Can I _please_ stay with you for awhile, just until Lapis comes back?"

Greg rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. Are you sure that the Gems don't know what they're doing. I mean, she did steal the ocean _and_ tried to drown you."

Steven held Lapis' gemstone close. "She was just scared Dad, she wasn't trying to do anything bad. She just wanted to go home and she thought that I was going to help the others hurt her."

Greg was still uncertain. "I'm still not too sure..."

"Come on," Steven begged. "she trapped herself under the ocean for two years to protect us. Can't you help me help her?"

Greg's face softened and he managed an awkward smile. "Alright then," Greg's smile became more genuine. "but when she gets back, I don't want her breaking my van again." He joked.

Steven brightened up, chuckling. "Okay Dad."

* * *

Steven softly snored within a bug-shaped sleeping bag, his hand reaching out, placed on top the blue gemstone resting on his chest. Steven didn't know why, but he fell asleep rather easily with it, something about the smooth stone filling him with calm. It banished his usual fears and made him feel like he was needed for who he was, not for _what_ he was.

In his sound slumber, he vaguely felt something cool brush against the back of his hand. Steven sleepily swatted at it with his free hand, turning a little in his slumber. He felt it again and swatted even harder at it. As it came a third time, the secure feeling the tear-shaped gemstone had provided him faded, forcing the boy to wake up.

Steven squinted into the darkness around him, not entirely sure himself what it was he was searching for. As his eyes adjusted to the poor lighting, Steven quickly began to make out a person standing near him. "Dad?" Steven said, his father turning his towards him, eyes wide as he realized the hybrid was aware of his presence. Steven looked down, finding his dad's hand resting upon Lapis' gem.

"S- Steven, I can explain. I- I- I-"

Steven lightly pulled the gem away from his father. "What are you doing with Lapis' gem?" Steven asked sleepily.

"I'm-" Greg bowed his head in shame. "I'm taking her, Steven."

Steven's expression became one of pure horror, the young boy pushing himself away from the one he had been so sure he could trust. "What?"

"Steven, you mean well, but you don't know what you're messing with. I know you want to believe everybody's good, but…" Greg glanced at Lapis' gemstone. "some people are just bad."

Steven felt betrayed, a sad look on his face. As he looked at his father, the human slowly approaching, Steven held Lapis' gem close to his chest.

"I know she cares about _you_ , bud. It doesn't matter what the Gems say, I've heard about what she's done and I really think she'll do anything to protect you." Greg's expression saddened. "But you're the _only_ thing here she's going to care about. If you weren't here, she probably would've wiped out this place like it was nothing more than an annoying cockroach. Someone like her is dangerous."

Steven shut his eyes. He couldn't believe it. No one, not even his father could see that she was good. His dad even said that she did care about him, but he still thought she was bad news.

"Come on, maybe if things were different-"

Steven glared at his dad. "No!" He cried, standing up. "I can't believe this! I can't believe **you**! Of all the people I knew, I came to you because I thought you'd understand, that I could trust you." As Steven continued, his gem began to give a faint pink glow."

Greg's eyes fell on the glowing gem. "Steven wai-"

"But no! I guess I can't trust **anyone**! Not the Gems, not even **you**!" Steven shouted, fuming. Steven backed into the van door, the door opening as his weight was placed on it. Steven took a glance back and the shut his eyes "And if I can't trust you," Steven jumped out of the van, landing on the ground and facing the grown man.

"Steven!" Greg called to his son as the gem grew even brighter.

"then I'll do this **myself**!" As Steven spoke those last words, a pink rose formed, surrounding him in a large, pink bubble and separating himself and Lapis from the outside.


	7. Ocean's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not updating this recently. I've been so preoccupied, I kind of forgot. Oh well, hope you all enjoy. Thank you Style for reminding me!

### Ocean's Wrath

Freedom; freedom and warmth. Lapis felt those above all else within her gem. She savored every moment of it, snuggling as close as she could to the warmth surrounding her.

Lapis wasn't very experienced with regenerating. Before her capture, she hadn't really been put in the position to do so, being a terraformer. Her first true experience with combat was during the war for Earth. The few times her physical form _had_ been destroyed, she had been in no rush to regenerate anyway, her job always finished. Besides, she had always enjoyed the time within her gem, a small break from her responsibilities.

Lapis was excited to be able to see Steven again, but she decided to take a small break. Two years of using the entire ocean to keep someone trapped can really make you feel drained. So, Lapis relaxed for a bit, feeling she deserved as much.

While she would've made herself regenerate quicker, desperately wanting to see Steven again, she couldn't make herself after using so much of her energy to fight Jasper for so long. Plus, she couldn't help but feel a little secure as she felt Steven's warmth from the outside, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

One could even relate the state she was in to being asleep, something she had never experienced personally. So, she "slept" like that, comfort surrounding her, and dreamt of the boy whom she owed so much.

* * *

Lapis felt her eyes snap open, finding the calming ocean blue of the realm within her gem. She stretched as awareness returned, a bright smile on her face.

"I needed that." Lapis remarked to herself.

She couldn't remember a time when she had felt as safe and relaxed as she did then, whether it was because it had never occurred or that she simply couldn't remember, she didn't know. All she did know, was that it felt good to be surrounded by the warmth. She was almost tempted to stay in her gem for a few moments longer in a state of peaceful slumber. The only thing that stopped her was that there was something she wanted even more. She wanted to see Steven again, she wanted to hug him, to talk to him, to just be able to hear him laugh.

Lapis smiled at the thought. She could still remember that from those years ago. It had been so long since then and she was eager to hear it again. Lapis, before she could convince herself to stay longer, shut her eyes, allowing herself to finally emerge from her gem.

* * *

Greg shook his head as his eyelids began to fall, the tired man refusing to allow himself to rest. Two days had passed since Steven had trapped himself in the bubble, this day being the third.

It had taken no longer than two minutes for the Gems and Greg to realize Steven was not kidding. They were quick to change their minds, everyone reluctantly agreeing that Steven could keep Lapis if he just came out of the bubble. Steven, however, refused them, not believing what they told him. Steven looked right at his father when he did so, the grown man immediately realizing his error. Greg knew by the look in his son's eyes that there was pain, that Greg had caused it.

Greg had done more than just tried to take Lapis, he had been the one to cause Steven to do this. He had broken Steven's trust. Steven had come to him because he had known all his life that their was a special trust between them, one that was gone now. No matter how hard they begged, Steven refused to open his bubble, believing that they would still take Lapis from him despite what they said.

Greg could only watch as his son was slowly starved, dehydrated, and deprived of sleep, each passing moment making Greg and the Gems more desperate. All they could do though was promise they wouldn't take her, an effort that was just as hopeless now as it was the first time.

"Steven, come on out bud." Greg begged, his eyes red from the three sleepless nights he had spent since this started.

Steven just looked at his father from against the walls of what had become his cell, his eyes bloodshot like his father's. Steven didn't give Greg a response, the boy having refused to speak after the first day. He just stared at his dad.

Greg looked away, getting the message. A sick feeling grew in his stomach, the self blame becoming near unbearable. He knew that all of this could've been avoided had he just not betrayed his son's trust. Now, Steven was going to pay the price and there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing that could end this was Lapis' regeneration, something the entire group had begun to look forward to.

"His gem's growing brighter everyday." Greg heard from behind him. He didn't have to turn to know that it was Pearl, the pale gem having stayed with him and Steven since she regenerated, only leaving to occasionally get food for Greg, the human often refusing to eat it.

"I know..." Greg said. "I can't tell whether to be glad it's there or get more worried."

"Without the gem, Steven probably wouldn't be lasting as long." Pearl told him.

"Yea, but the fact that it's glowing just means that he's doing bad." Greg countered.

Amethyst, always keeping a watchful eye whenever she was around, eyed the tear-shaped gemstone that rested on Steven's chest. "Come on you stupid ocean thief, come back already." Amethyst muttered.

Garnet looked at the group, not excluded from the self-blame. Had it not been for her trying to take Lapis in the first place, perhaps Greg wouldn't have tried to do so as well. Since the incident, Garnet had compulsively been looking into the future and past, almost trying to torture herself by watching what could have happened had she made a different choice. To make the matter worse, there were no other timelines that led to this, meaning that she had singlehandedly allowed the worst possible outcome to happen, in her mind at least.

Steven watched them from inside, his own guilt weighing on his chest as he watched them suffer with him. He wanted to end it all, but he couldn't be sure that their promises were indeed truth. After what had happened, he didn't know who he could believe anymore. He could only wait for Lapis to finally come and hope he made it.

Steven saw a small flash of light out of the bottom of his eye. "Hm?" Steven looked down and his eyes widened. "Lapis..." He said weakly.

* * *

Lapis felt as her body emerged, the cool air around her touching her arms and legs as they came from her gem. She felt her clothing wrap around her, coating her glowing white body in the fake blue fabric. Her hair fell into place, the blue hair brushing against her newly reformed skin. Lapis shivered as the cool air around softly brushed against her face, a giggle escaping her at the reaction. Lapis opened her eyes quickly, a bright smile spreading across her face. She was back...

She looked down proudly at the form she had made for herself. For the most part, she looked exactly the same as she had before, a long, blue sundress as her clothing and her hair styled the same as it had when she and Steven first met. There was a single change about her. The navy blue triangles that had once formed the symbol of her Blue Diamond were gone, Steven's star depicted proudly in its place.

"Lapis..." She heard a dry voice say from behind.

Lapis looked and felt her blood run cold, her joyful smile quickly falling, replaced by an expression of pure horror. "S- Steven?" She gasped.

Steven was lying limply against the walls of his pink bubble, the barrier surrounding Lapis and himself. His skin was pale, sending chills down Lapis' spine. His eyes, full of life when they had first met, were dim, making Lapis want to cry. His veins gave a faint, pink glow, the hybrid's gemstone the only thing keeping him going. Despite how much pain he was obviously in, he still managed a smile with his dry, cracked lips.

Lapis felt her heart ache and her stomach begin to twist in knots at the sight. Lying before her, in pain, was the only person who had ever treated her like she was worth anything. Everything about it made her hurt with him. Lapis couldn't find it in her to speak, unable to find her voice.

Steven slowly and shakily pushed himself to his feet. Immediately as he stood up, his knees began to buckle, his legs giving out underneath him. Lapis rushed to Steven's side, hugging the hybrid close to give him support.

Steven looked at Lapis, struggling to keep his eyelids open. "I'm...so happy...to see you...again." He said happily, his voice weak and scratchy. "I'm so...happy..." Steven's smile dropped and his eyelids fell, the boy going limp in Lapis' embrace.

"Steven?" Lapis called, lightly shaking him. No response. "Steven?!" She called again, beginning to panic.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the pink bubble that was surrounding them begin to drop. As it did, her attention turned to the three gems and one human who were watching them from the outside.

"You..." Lapis tightened her hold on Steven. "Y-You three did this?" Lapis said shakily. "You three," Lapis glared maliciously. As she did, her water wings erupted from the gem on her back, the ends of the wings growing jagged and sharp. " **hurt him**!" Lapis looked at the group, registering some sort of regret in their expressions, but she didn't care. They weren't escaping their fates this time. This time she was going to crack them for what they had done.

Lapis made a swift grab at Garnet with one of her weapons, giving the fusion no time to think or react as it captured her within. As Lapis was preparing to destroy Garnet's physical form and crack the gems of the ones making her up, Amethyst summoned her whip, wrapping it around the fusion's leg before giving a powerful pull. Lapis tried to resist, holding Garnet in to the best of her ability.

Lapis felt Pearl's presence as the pale gem leaped towards her, Lapis jumping to the side before hitting Pearl away with her free wing.

Pearl flew through the office of Greg's car wash, skidding to a halt on its floors.

Lapis turned her attention back to Amethyst and Garnet, finding one of Amethyst's whips coming towards her. Lapis knew she wasn't the target, using her free water wing to come between Amethyst's whip and Steven, blocking it.

Amethyst grunted in frustration, giving Garnet one last pull, freeing the fusion.

"Thanks." Garnet said, pulling herself up.

"Don't mention it." Amethyst said, looking back at Lapis, the latter readying her water wings to attack. "Looks like she's not just gonna give up and give us Steven back."

Garnet's gauntlets materialized over her fists. "Then I guess we'll have to poof her."

"Will do." Amethyst used one of her whips to cut the front of Greg's van off, using her second to grab and quickly throw it at Lapis.

Lapis effortlessly hit the projectile away with her water wing.

"Amethyst, what are you doing?!" Garnet called angrily. "That could've seriously hurt Steven!"

"Well what do _you_ want me to throw at her?!" Amethyst snapped.

They knew the answer almost immediately, the duo nodding to each other.

Amethyst wrapped her whips around Garnet's waist, jumping into the air and curling into a ball. Spinning as quickly as she could, she sent Garnet rocketing towards Lapis, the fusion's gauntlets raised towards their foe.

Lapis put her wings before her, Garner flying into them. As Garnet was beginning to come to a stop, Amethyst sent herself flying at the fusion. Amethyst used her speed to push Garnet even harder, the force breaking through the water wings.

Garnet was only met with empty space, crashing into the ground. She groaned, pulling herself to her feet, only to be batted away by Lapis' water wings.

Lapis watched as Garnet flew into the wall of a building, going limp. Lapis turned to Amethyst, looking into her eyes and giving a light growl.

As Amethyst looked into Lapis' eyes, she felt her confidence leave. "Give us back Steven!" Amethyst said, trying to hide her fear.

Lapis tightened her hold around Steven. "You're not touching him." She told Amethyst. "You're never touching him **again**!" Lapis made a grab at Amethyst using her water wing, the purple gem diving to the side to avoid the attack. Lapis prepared to try again, hearing footsteps coming behind her. She turned quickly, finding Pearl leaping into the air with her spear raised.

Lapis moved to the side, Pearl's spear grazing her shoulder.

Lapis winced, glancing at the injured shoulder. She glared back at Pearl. "What is this going to accomplish for you anyway?" Lapis asked, morphing one of her water wings into a tentacle. Lapis tried to whip Pearl with her water weapon, quickly lashing her in the side.

Pearl didn't fall, clenching her spear tightly.

"I'm going to protect Steven from anything that hurts him." Lapis raised her water tentacle, aiming the tip of the tentacle at Pearl. "That includes you." Lapis made the end grow sharp and thrust it at the pale gem. Pearl tried to jump out of the way, Lapis managing to catch her leg with the weapon.

Pearl cried out in pain as the water went through her limb, the wing stabbing into the ground to keep her still.

Lapis readied her second water wing to attack, sharpening it. As she did so, she saw Amethyst rolling into a ball and barreling at her. "You're worse than Jasper." Lapis told her, using the second wing to bat Amethyst into the sky, watching as she flew into the clouds. Lapis turned back to Pearl, the pale gem trying to use her spear to break free of the water wing holding her. Lapis simply grabbed the weapon with her wing, snapping it in half. "Now, there will be one less gem I have to protect him from."

Pearl was unable to do anything as Lapis stabbed and impaled her through the chest. Pearl didn't even try to keep her physical form stable as it happened, knowing she had no chance of escape even if she could. Pearl's form burst into a cloud of dust, the gemstone on her forehead falling to the ground.

Lapis stared at it for a moment, contemplating what to do with it. Pearl personally had been in Rose's army when she had been captured. Lapis wanted Pearl to suffer as she had, to know what it felt like to be a prisoner. Yet, doing so would simply provide an opportunity for her to escape, to hurt Steven as she had before. Lapis looked down at Steven, listening to every raspy breath he made. It was too risky.

Lapis raised her wings overhead, preparing to crack Pearl, no uncertainty in her eyes. As Lapis was about to claim her first victory and destroy the enemy once and for all, she felt something hard hit her in the head. Lapis turned to find Greg, the inferior creature wearing an expression of mock bravery to hide his fear, holding half of Pearl's broken spear in his hands.

"G -G- G- Give me back my son you- you- you- you-" Greg began.

"My quarrel isn't with you, human," Lapis grabbed the spear, yanking it out of Greg's hands. "but if you're going to try to take him," Lapis raised her water wings into the air, casting their shadows over the human. "then your fate's the same as theirs."

Lapis slammed her wings down, Greg bracing himself for the end. Garnet leaped at Greg, grabbing him and Pearl's gem before jumping out of harms way. Lapis growled in frustration as Garnet landed, the latter setting Greg down.

"Greg, take Pearl's gem," Garnet said, handing the pearl to Greg. "we'll take care of this." Garnet summoned her gauntlets.

Greg looked at Garnet uncertainly, slowly nodding. "Get my son back." He told her before running off.

Garnet faced back towards Lapis and held her arms in front of her, a screaming Amethyst falling into her arms almost immediately.

Amethyst looked at Garnet, a little shaken up. "Th- thanks G."

"Don't thank me yet." Garnet told her, setting the purple gem down and looking towards Lapis, the water gem refusing to let go of Steven. "We're not through."

Lapis quickly put one of her wings between the duo and Steven, using it as a shield, while she sharpened her second wing into a blade.

Lapis swiped her blade-like wing at her foes, the two jumping over. While in the air, Amethyst curled into a ball, Garnet grabbing the purple gem and throwing her as hard as she could. Amethyst spun right into the wing protecting Lapis, the liquid holding its shape. Lapis gave Amethyst a powerful shove, sending the purple gem flying back. Amethyst recovered, curling back into a ball and barreling towards Lapis.

Lapis readied herself for the attack, only to look and find Garnet jumping at her from behind. Lapis growled in frustration, curling her wings around herself and Steven, creating a dome around the two.

Amethyst and Garnet collided with it, neither willing to give up as Lapis' barrier stayed solid. As they pushed on, Amethyst began to spin faster, a purple aura surrounding her, and Garnet began to punch quicker and harder. As they continued, the water barrier began to form small cracks in it.

Lapis' eyes widened in shock. "No..." She said. "I-...I won't let you hurt him again..."

The barrier began to break, Garnet and Amethyst almost shattering it.

Lapis' fury returned. "I'm never going to let you hurt him!"

Garnet and Amethyst broke through, the water becoming a large thick fog that surrounded them.

Amethyst uncurled, jumping to her feet. "Garnet!" She called into the mist.

"Amethyst!" Garnet called back.

"Phew." Amethyst said, wiping her forehead. Amethyst flinched as she saw a slim figure, about her height, shift in the darkness. She knew who it was immediately. "Lapis." She huffed.

Lapis was panting, still weak from everything that had happened before. Lapis looked back as she heard something behind her, jumping to the side in time to avoid another of Garnet's attacks.

Garnet landed on her feet, standing next to Amethyst while facing Lapis. "Give it up! You can't beat us Lapis! You've just finished regenerating and you only escaped Malachite three days ago; you're too weak and you know it! Just give up and we'll make things easy for you!" Garnet called.

Lapis looked to the ground. She knew Garnet's words were true. If she kept trying to kill them, _she_ would ultimately be the one cracked. She couldn't fight them anymore. Lapis looked at Steven, the weak hybrid still in her embrace. Lapis also knew she couldn't give him up. They could never have him again.

"Maybe I can't beat you..." The mist around the group began to shift, swirling around Lapis and Steven. "But I can make sure he's never hurt by you again."

Garnet's eyes widened in realization. "No!" She cried, jumping forward.

It was too late. Lapis, gathering as much water from the mist around her, smacked the coming gem away. She watched Garnet skid to a halt, a hate filled glare on her face. Lapis gathered her water wings from the mist, letting them spread as wide as they could. She gave them a powerful flap, taking to the skies before Garnet could reach her or the one that meant so much to her.

Garnet could only watch as Lapis took Steven, the water gem's figure growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the main plot folks. Please give me constructive criticism. It fills me with determination.


	8. Struggles

### Struggles

Jasper growled as she trudged through one of Earth's forest, her hatred of the rock having only grown after the three days that had passed since her near defeat at the hands of Star Sapphire. A crack of thunder sounded as the tropical storm that surrounded her for the two days she had spent in the area continued. Jasper was convinced that this was Lapis' doing, the water gem probably watching the scene with a grin. To make matters worse, the object that had been Jasper's entire reason for her coming here, the whaling stone, was missing, meaning that she had walked through the mess for absolutely no reason whatsoever.

Jasper's only option now was to make it back to the warp located in the area and get out of the worthless forest. With her hair and clothes soaking wet and feet getting sucked deep into the mud around her, couldn't even imagine how this could get worse...or she just didn't want to.

The sounds of the world around her, the heavy drops of rain falling, the mud as it was taken and released by the mud, they only made the experience all the worse. As she continued on, her goal to return to the Kindergarten so she could, at the very least, get away from the chaotic mess, she was unable to keep herself from entertaining the idea that the sounds around her were not from the herself or the rain but that they were made by Lapis and her Steven. Truthfully, she knew that this feeling was merely paranoia, nothing more, nothing less. Yet, with the trauma she had experienced because of them still lingering, Lapis her captor and Steven being the entire reason for her torment in the first place, she couldn't shake the thoughts.

Jasper began to hear them with every step she took. The rain became their ammo, the mud their footsteps, the slightest squeak of some organic life their laughter at her expense. Even Jasper's breathing had become their own.

Jasper shut her eyes and focused, finally managing to shake them. She had watched countless gems before her fall to their fear, allowing it to turn them into the corrupt monsters that roamed the miserable planet that was now her prison. Of all the ways she could meet her end, Jasper refused to allow something as dishonerable as... _corruption_ become her fate. She wouldn't allow that weak traitor and her abomination transform her into those _things_.

Jasper opened her eyes and continued through the wood, swearing that, over the howling winds, she could hear the light beating of wings.

* * *

Amethyst sighed as she sat on she roof of Greg's van, listening to the grown man's muffled yelling that came from the inside of the business he had made all those years ago. Garnet had been the one to volunteer giving Greg the bad news. Being the leader, she took full responsibility for what happened. Amethyst didn't really agree, but she wasn't going to object, fearing the conversation that would ensue between her and Greg.

Amethyst sighed, resting her head in her hands. She didn't know why but she found herself actually wondering how Rose would've felt were she there. Perhaps it would've been better though... At least Rose would have some idea of what to do, whereas they were completely stumped as to how to handle this. It wasn't hard to read how panicked Garnet was after Lapis flew off with Steven. The fusion had been quick to scan over the possible scenarios, unable to find any more likely that another, or at least that's what she had told Amethyst.

Amethyst jumped as she heard the door of It's a Wash slam open.

"Get out!" Greg shouted, his face red and tears brimming in his eyes. "Out out out out out out **out**!" Greg commanded.

Garnet complied, walking out of the building, Pearl's gem in her hand. She turned back to Greg. "Don't worry Greg. We'll find-"

Greg slammed the door closed before Garnet could finish. After this, loud crying could be heard from withing. Amethyst looked at the building with a sad look, unable to imagine the extent of the pain he was feeling because of their failure.

Garnet walked up to the side of Greg's van and sighed. "That went better than I'd expected."

Amethyst couldn't tell whether Garnet was trying to lighten the mood or if she was being serious. Whichever it was, Amethyst had to keep control of herself as she felt of spike of rage within her. As it faded, she found herself just wanting to leave the area and get somewhere where she wouldn't feel so guilty.

Garnet, almsot seeming to understand, began to walk away. "Come on, we need to begin looking for Steven as soon as we can. The longer we wait, the harder it will be to find Lapis."

Amethyst, normally one to avoid work at all costs, nodded, jumping off of he van's roof to follow her leader, beginning to plot revenge against a certain kidnapper.

* * *

"Come on, wake up bud." Lapis said, gently nudging Steven in the arm.

Steven didn't respond, eyes still closed as he rested against the trunk of a tree.

Lapis gave a troubled expression, sitting down and staring at him. "Come on bud, I've been waiting so long to see you again." Lapis scooted next to him, leaning against the tree. She continued to look at her sleeping friend, watching as his chest steadily rose and fell. "I want to talk to you again..." Lapis let out a sigh, looking from him to the blue sky above. How much longer do I have to wait?" Lapis silently groaned. "I've given him food, water, he's been resting for awhile...when will he wake up?" Lapis wondered aloud, eager to interact with the friend she hadn't seen for so long. She looked back at him.

Since Lapis had used her hydrokinesis to locate the food and water she knew he needed, she had noticed his features slowly regaining their color, but not by much. His gem had stopped glowing, something she hoped was good. Lapis was glad that her effort appeared to be helping him, but it made her anxious that he hadn't awoken yet.

She was finally free, he was finally safe, this was the moment she had been waiting two years for under the earth's ocean. It didn't matter now though, not if she couldn't even talk to him. After all she had done to protect him from the true threat to his safety, _this_ had to happen, to _him_ of all gems. She wanted to be able to talk to him again, to laugh and play with him as she had been able to do during her imprisonment. She didn't want him to get hurt again.

Lapis heard Steven give a small groan. She excitedly turned her head in his direction. Her excitement fell, Steven simply stirring in his slumber. Lapis sighed with a smile.

It had greatly upset her that, even after all she done to keep Steven from being hurt, harm still found its way to him. She found comfort in that she would be able to interact with him again soon, that he was safe _now_. She was here with him. He couldn't and wouldn't be hurt again under her watch, not Jasper, not Homeworld, no one...not even herself this time.

And the Crystal Gems...they would never be able to take who was rightfully hers.


	9. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly fluff and is more just to satisfy the need for happiness in Lapis' life than anything else. We have to give Lapis a break sometimes before we ruin her life more…just kidding. Oh and don't worry, we'll have something actually happen next chapter

### Waking Up

Steven woke up slowly, warmth around his body. "Mm, what happened?" He asked himself, his eyes fluttering open. Steven looked around sleepily, still not fully awake. He found himself in a rather flat, grassy area, a few trees scattered about and the silhouettes of mountains visible in the distance. A few feet from him was a small river. His eyes widened as completely awoke, the memories of the passed three days flying through his head. The battle with Malachite, his father lying to him, Steven trapping himself in the bubble, all came back to him at once.

Steven tried to move forward, only to find his body restrained. "Huh?" He looked down, two blue arms wrapped around his torso. Steven heard soft breathing behind him, the air brushing past the back of his neck. It was steady, slow, calm. Steven gave a slight jolt as he felt something gently rest against the back of his head.

Steven turned his head back, finding Lapis to be the one who had made the contact, the blue gem having drifted to sleep. "Lapis…"

Steven quickly became overjoyed at the sight of his friend, the water gem finally free again. He had succeeded in keeping the Gems from getting to her. He would've turned around and hugged her, had he actually been able to move with Lapis' arms tightly around him. So, he settled with waiting for her to awake from her well-deserved rest.

Steven let out a small yelp as Lapis' hold on him quickly tightened, the water gem giving a small groan in her sleep as she pulled him close, a smile spreading across her face. Steven felt Lapis lighten up a bit, still holding him tightly, but allowing him enough room to breath comfortably. He couldn't help but find some comfort in it, her breath tickling him as it brushed past the small hairs on the back of his neck, her soft inhaling and exhaling the only sound he could other than the river that laid a few feet away.

At the thought of the body of water sitting before him, Steven felt his throat go dry and a powerful thirst came over him. Acting on his first impulse, Steven began to move forward again he could satisfy the feeling, only for Lapis to pull him back to her and hold him even tighter. Steven gave a frustrated groan. As much as he liked being able to interact with his friend, sleeping Lapis was not the most cooperative Lapis.

Steven looked back at Lapis again, the water gem still fast asleep. He gave up on trying to get out of her embrace, too weak to really put up an effort after his three days in the bubble. Instead, he decided to think about things.

He began thinking back to the Gems and his dad. They were probably worried about him while he was in the bubble. He also had probably hurt their feelings by not coming out when they had asked him to. He was out now though, so they knew he was okay.

Steven immediately took notice of something important. He wasn't even at home. This place was entirely new to him. _Why am I..._ Steven looked back at Lapis. _Could she have been..._ Steven didn't know for sure and he surely wasn't going to get answers right now.

Steven smiled. She could answer his questions when she woke up. He was sure there was a logical explanation for her taking him here. After all...

She was a good gem.

* * *

"Steven!" Lapis sang happily, cupping her hands and yelling into the distance, her voice echoing back to her. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" She looked around the endless field of wheat after her call. Nothing.

She heard some rustling behind her, a smile stretching over her face. "Found you!" She put arms against the plants, parting them quickly. Her smile became a look of confusion. "Huh…" Steven wasn't there.

Lapis stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "I guess you're better at this than I thought." Lapis said. "But I'll find you sooner or later bud." She sang.

Lapis spread out her water wings and took to the skies, searching the field for her elusive friend. As she continued, she began to notice the sky turning dark. _Heheh, good luck trying to hide now._ Lapis thought cockily, confident she was going to win the game with the aid of the rain. The feeling didn't last long, Lapis realizing that the sky wasn't darkening because of clouds, but was instead actually turning black.

"What?..." Lapis looked down to the ground, gasping as it slowly became to an all too familiar seafoam green. "N- No..." Lapis said, shaking her head. "This can't be happening! Steven was just playing with me! All of that couldn't have just been fake! It couldn't!" Lapis took off as fast as she could, almost as if she thought she could outrun the changing sky and ground. "Steven!" She called out as loud as she could. "Steve-"

A chain of water shot out of the ground, grabbing Lapis by the wrist. It didn't matter how much Lapis tried to resist, the chain pulled her down with little to no effort. She couldn't fight back as she was dragged under the ground, the darkness she thought she had finally escaped surrounding her.

* * *

Lapis gasped as she woke up, sweat on her forehead. She calmed down her breathing, feeling Steven against her chest. _It's just a dream Lapis... Just a dream._ Lapis sighed with a smile, resting her head in Steven's hair.

She was okay. He was here with her, safe in her arms. Everything was perfect.

Lapis felt Steven shift underneath her, the water gem lifting her head in response. Was he perhaps... "S-...Steven?"

Steven turned his head back. "Lapis?"

The two stared at each other for a moment, each speechless. Steven opened his mouth to speak, only for Lapis to pull him back into a tight hug.

"Steven! Thank the stars you're okay!" Lapis cried, pressing her cheek against Steven's. "I- I almost thought I lost you again! I- I-...I'm glad you didn't..." Lapis hugged him tighter and laughed. "It doesn't matter! You're okay now, that's all that matters! My beach-summer-fun-buddy's back with me!"

* * *

 _Come on Pearl, this isn't the time to be your slow self!_ Amethyst thought, pacing back and forth in front of the gem as she found herself growing angrier and angrier at the world around her.

When she and Garnet had gotten back to the house, or what was left of it, Garnet had put Amethyst in charge of keeping Pearl's gem safe while she was regenerating. Amethyst had been very opposed to it, wanting to help search for Steven as soon as she could. Her opinion did nothing to sway Garnet's decision, further frustrating her.

Amethyst looked over at Pearl's gem frequently, becoming more impatient with each second that passed. Almost as often as she looked over at Pearl's gem, she found herself looking over at the warp pad. It wasn't that she expected Garnet to be coming back anytime soon, the fusion only knowing where Lapis _may_ have gone, but that she was contemplating on going herself.

Garnet's future vision, while accurate in most instances, was severely flawed when it didn't show Garnet a specific future. Garnet had said that there would be a better chance of finding Lapis if Amethyst waited for Pearl to regenerate and _then_ go searching for him once she had help, but Amethyst knew better. She could tell by Garnet's tone alone when she left, the fusion's voice shaky and uncertain behind a confident, stoic facade.

Amethyst found that even more infuriating. Not only did Garnet go out searching for Steven without the foggiest idea where he could be _and_ make her stay behind to babysit Pearl, but she tried to _hide it_. Garnet had tried to make Amethyst think that she still knew what could and would happen, that she knew that they were going to get Steven back and how. It just made Amethyst want to-

Amethyst punched through one of the remaining walls of Steven's house, it falling on impact. Amethyst stood in front of it, huffing angrily. In all honesty, the outburst made her feel better, but it did nothing to cool the fire burning within her. Just three days ago, her life was perfect. Then, with one event, a single gem had come and ruined it all.

Amethyst screamed angrily, grabbing her hair and pulling it. She couldn't even tell if this was because she was actually angry or if it was just her programming kicking in. And even _that_ made her angrier. She felt like she would pull one of Ruby's tricks and begin creating fire around herself from the anger alone.

Amethyst punched through another of the standing walls, the wood splintering. Amethyst stared for awhile before letting out a small, empty chuckle. _What would Pearl say?_ Amethyst asked herself, trying to imagine the pale gem's reaction if she was back.

Amethyst looked back to the warp pad, once again thinking to disobey her leader's orders. Sighing, she turned away, rejecting the idea for the umpteenth time since her shift over Pearl began. As she did, an idea popped into her head.

Amethyst rushed outside and threw some of the broken porch away like they were paper machete, uncovering a large green orb.

 _Let's get to business._ Amethyst picked Peridot's escape pod and leaped over to the warp pad. Finding the wires still attached to the machine, she took the other ends and plugged them into the warp pad.

Nothing happened, Amethyst's spirits dropping.

"I guess it _was_ a long shot." She said.

A small spark of green electricity discharged from the escape pod, Amethyst jumping back a little. The holographic green screen slowly came down, straight lines periodically running across.

"Now we're talking." She said with a smile.

* * *

 _Lapis is one tight hugger._ Steven thought.

Steven and Lapis had been ecstatic to see each other after so long, the euphoria felt individually almost overwhelming. Some time after Steven and Lapis had their long awaited reunion, Lapis not quick on letting him go and Steven all too happy to see her happy again, Lapis had gone out to get food for him. Steven had wanted to come with her, shakily trying to follow, but Lapis insisted against it, laying him back against the tree before leaving.

Steven cupped his hands and scooped up some of the river water, drinking it quickly before it could escape through the small space between them. The water touched his throat and he felt a small relief from his thirst, only for it to return, the boy beginning to realize just how bad it was. He got on his hands and knees and lowered his mouth onto the surface of the river, gulping down as much water as he could.

Finally rid of the feeling, Steven fell back onto the grass and stared up at the white clouds above, sighing. "Why am I here?" Steven asked himself, returning to the thoughts that had plagued him when he first woke up in the area. "I mean, I'm glad to see Lapis, but...why did she take me here?" Steven continued. "Maybe she wanted to spend some time with me without the gems?... Yea, that sounds about right..." Steven sighed. As angry as he was with his dad and the Crystal Gems, he felt bad about what he had done. Of course, they must've trusted Lapis a lot if they had let her take him here.

Steven waited a few seconds. "Yea, so that's not it." Steven turned on his side, looking at the river that ran nearby. "So she took me without their permission, I guess? So...why even take me at all?" He gave a troubled expression. No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't come up with anything. Sure he was the only one Lapis seemed to have a good relationship with, but there was no reason for her to take him with her. He guessed she would want to spend time with him because she saw them as friends, which they were. Lapis had made it clear she cared just by sending the message to warn him about Homeworld, Malachite further proof of that truth. Yet, she probably would've come and asked him had it been as simple as spending time with him.

"Steven!" Steven heard Lapis sing as she returned, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "I brought...red things!"

Steven turned his head and couldn't help but give a small giggle. Lapis' dress was absolutely covered in sticky strawberry juice. Just to make it worse, butterflies were scattered about it as they tried to drink the liquid. Lapis, obviously having grown tired of the first method she tried, decided instead to carry the strawberries in her water wings, the fruit giving a little red to the water.

"Lapis...what happened?" Steven asked, holding back his laughter.

"I...don't...know," Lapis told him, sitting down and letting the strawberries fall gently to the ground. "but there's fruit blood all over me," Lapis gave a frustrated glare to the butterflies around her. "and these savage creatures want to drink it."

Lapis and Steven stared at each other for a few seconds before both burst into laughter.

"Two years and you're still hilarious." Steven said amongst his laughter.

"Thanks!" Lapis told him, her laughter ending after a few moments. She quickly turned her attention to the strawberries lying on the ground, the butterflies still crowded around them. Lapis spread one of her water wings and shooed the bugs away, trying her best to be gentle, lest killing one upset her Steven. She picked up the small pile with the wing and happily offered the fruit to Steven. "Here you go."

Steven didn't hesitate for a second, beginning to swallow them down one by one, careful not to eat the leaves at the ends. His hunger was consuming in that moment, the hybrid almost forgetting about everything around him as he satisfied it.

Had he been paying attention to his surroundings, he may have been slightly unnerved. Lapis watched Steven eat with small smile, her expression one of adoration. After so long, he was back with her, as he was always meant to be.

* * *

Lapis watched as Steven was finishiing the last of the strawberries that she had gathered for him, his eating having, much to Lapis' relief, slowed, a sign that his hunger was subsiding.

Steven and Lapis had spent _hours_ competing over who could make the biggest and best sounds. The two had a reunion that Lapis felt was worth every minute she spent as Malachite. Needless to say, she finally got what she had been wishing for, and she didn't want it to stop. Unfortunately…not all good things last forever.

Steven plopped the last strawberry into his mouth, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing. "Those hit the spot. Thanks Lapis."

Lapis tilted her head. "Hit what spot?"

"It's just an expression." Steven said with small wave. "The point is, I'm feeling better because of you."

"Well I'm glad." Lapis replied, silently searching his form for any source of immediate or potential harm. As she did so, she felt her mind drift to the the most recent cause of harm, the Crystal Gems.

They had done so much that was wrong by her, but hurting Steven was the final straw. He had cared about them so much, even willing to risk what little chance at survival he had on the hand ship to free them. He had even wanted to help _her_ that day, though she had refused out of guilt.

Lapis knew she had taken the cowards way on the ship, something she regretted deeply after it was done. After Jasper and Peridot discovered the secret Lapis had been keeping from them, Peridot had promised her safety and freedom in exchange for the information Lapis had on him. Lapis reluctantly made the deal, telling Peridot everything that he had done.

Every word felt like she was stabbing him in the back. She regretted the choice the moment she made it and, as she waited in her cell for the ship's return to what used to be her home, she just wanted to take it all back…but it was too late. She tried to convince herself that he had a chance if she cooperated, that she wouldn't have any reason to feel guilty in the end. It had broken her spirit to the point that she hadn't even been able to make up for it and help her friend escape.

Steven however, had succeeded without her assistance, though at the time Lapis had thought that the crashing ship meant his certain demise. He had saved them, he cared about them…and when she finally managed to get back, she found out they did _this_ to him.

Lapis didn't really care for their reason, she knew he never deserved what happened, just like she knew she never deserved being a prisoner…or at least she used to feel she hadn't deserved it. Likewise, the incident had only fueled her hatred for her captors...well she guessed she couldn't completely hate them, she had at least one thing she could thank them for...

Lapis felt herself get pulled from her thoughts as she heard Steven calling her name.

"Hey Lapis?" Steven called again, finally getting Lapis' attention.

"Hm?" Lapis responded.

"You okay? You kind of just zoned out there." Steven said.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Lapis assured him with a smile. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I was just…" Steven gave an awkward look, almost as if he was trying to find the right words. "asking you why you took me?"

Lapis' smile fell. "Wh- What do you mean?"

"Well, I understand why _you_ ran away, but I don't know why _I'm_ here." Steven said. "I mean, I'm happy to see you and all, but it just doesn't make a whole lot of sense. The Gems already don't trust you, I can't imagine that taking me is gonna help with that.

Lapis felt beads of sweat forming over her brow. "I ummm." Lapis needed to think of something quick. Lapis knew that, despite what happened to him, Steven would be more than willing to go back to them if she told him the truth. He never knew when he was in the presence of danger, he wouldn't be so apt at being her friend if that weren't true.

"I- I- I-" She couldn't just tell him the real reason, he would leave her if she did. He would go back to _them_ …they could hurt him again. She needed to keep him with her, keep him safe. He wasn't worried about himself enough to listen to her…but maybe…maybe he cared about _her_ enough. Lapis didn't want to, but she knew she had no choice. "I need your help." She lied, speaking a little too quickly.

Steven's expression became one of confusion. "Huh?"

"I...need your help." Lapis repeated, making sure to calm down a little. She turned her eyes from his, not wanting to look into them as she deceived the only one who loved her. "The Crystal Gems are too strong for me to fight alone. If they found me while I was alone, I wouldn't stand a chance. I know I can trust _you_. You're the only one here who will help me Steven… I-…I won't be able to make it on my own."

Steven's expression fell, the boy looking away for a moment. He hadn't expected that to be her answer, of course he hadn't really known _what_ to expect. Lapis hadn't exactly been the most predictable gem he'd met.

He felt conflicted. He knew that if he came with her, it would mean being away from and going against the Gems. He didn't want to be away from his family for so long. He also knew how badly the Gems had been hurting when he was trapped in his bubble and he could only imagine how much worse it was for them now that they didn't know where he was or if he was safe. At the same time though, he couldn't just leave Lapis. If she was right, then the Gems would capture her and Steven didn't think he would be able to save her again.

Steven gave a troubled expression. He didn't know what the right choice was.

Lapis didn't find any pleasure in his pain. "Just until I find a new planet?" Lapis asked, another lie. She had no intention of giving him back. Perhaps by the time he realized, he would be happy to stay. Leaving the planet, that was a definite goal for her, but leaving Steven wasn't part of it. Steven needed her protection. "Please?"

Steven thought for a moment before looking back to her. He had made his choice. Despite his concerns, Steven knew what he needed to do. No matter what the Gems thought of her, Lapis was still his friend…he trusted her…and he would do everything in his power to help her. With a smile across his face, Steven asked, "Why wouldn't I bud? I'd never leave a friend in need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little rushed in my opinion, but still adorable. Also, fun fact in the story, Lapis has no personal knowledge of what happened to Steven while she was regenerating except that he was hurt and the Crystal Gems were involved; so she's completely convinced that they personally did that to him, when in fact Steven was the one who did it to himself to protect her. She'll find out later, but first we want her to start understanding humans (and the Crystal Gems to at least the point she doesn't want to murder them). Remember that constructive criticism is appreciated!


	10. The Beginning of Doubt

### The Beginning of Doubt

Lapis walked alongside Steven as they trekked through the forest, ready to catch him at a moments notice if he stumbled or fell. It had been a few hours since their talk, Lapis having taken the lead in search of a warp pad she knew to be in the area.

Throughout the walk, Lapis hadn't been able to make herself say anything to him. It wasn't that she couldn't come up with a good topic for conversation, she had plenty of things she wanted to discuss with her friend, she just…couldn't do it.

Lapis didn't know why, but it bothered her that Steven had been so quick in trusting her, not even questioning it for a second. Sure she had expected him to believe her, but it was troubling how _easily_ he believed her lie. Did he really have that much faith in her, that he believed every word she spoke without so much as a doubt that what she said could be false? The thought was unnerving. She had done nothing to earn that from him. In fact, he should've felt rather wary around her, given all the problems she had caused… Perhaps that was something else she needed to worry about.

Steven stared at Lapis for awhile, the water gem in a state of deep thought. Through the time they had spent together, he had come to realize she did it a lot. He didn't know if this was positive though. Lapis seemed very troubled during these moments and Steven could only assume that this was due to her being unable to return back to the home she had been so eager to get back to when they first met. Steven wasn't too sure of what to do to fix this, having never experienced it himself. He decided that the only thing to do was to try to make her happy…but she had an obvious disdain for the planet and its creatures. The only thing that seemed to make her happy here was him…he was probably going to have to fix it.

"So, where's this place we're going again?" Steven asked, wanting to break the silence.

Lapis caught on to what he was doing and cracked a grin as she was pulled from her thoughts. "An old gem place." She told him. "I remember back before I was trapped there was a cave that was used as a base during the war. It _should_ be a good place to hide for the time being. If I can find the warp pad that's supposed to be around here, then I can get us there no problem."

Steven grinned. "Cool, a cave home!" He cheered. He had always wanted a cave room like the Gems. He always thought that the idea was cool, his enthusiasm earning a smile from Lapis.

It surprised her how his personality had changed in comparison to how he acted in the Malachite Realm and during their fight against Jasper. It was as if he was a whole new gem, his previous serious nature dead to the world, in its place the rosy friend she knew him to be.

Lapis' smile dropped as she faced back to the path before her. She wondered…if she would ever see this side of him again after she stole him away from his…"home".

* * *

Garnet could barely stay on her feet as she dragged herself back to the warp pad, completely exhausted. She had searched tirelessly for Lapis and Steven through the night and most of the day, coming up with nothing.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Garnet said shakily to herself, shaking her head. Garnet, just as she was about to make it onto the warp pad, stopped, looking up towards the sky. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do.

Since the moment Steven had put himself in his bubble, her ability to see into the future had become severely limited. She could see some, but even those instances were sparse. There were a few moments that she could see very clearly, but anything other than that was only occasional and would come in random bursts. Whatever she got typically was a comfort, but what she didn't have was what terrified her the most.

Garnet didn't know how she was going to do it, but she had to find a way to get Steven back, and fast. She knew Lapis wouldn't lay a finger on Steven in violence. Every single vision Garnet managed had proved that she was going to treat him as he treated her, with the utmost kindness and respect. Yet, there was something else that her future vision had shown her, something that sent shivers down her spine.

Lapis would protect him, that was for sure, but she wasn't going to stay here. One way or another, Lapis was going to find a way off planet, and she was going to take Steven with her, whether he wanted to come or not. That wasn't the worst of it though. Steven was safe with her, on Earth or off; the planet itself however, that was a whole different story. Garnet hadn't been able to actually see what happened after if Lapis succeeded in taking Steven, but she didn't need her future vision to know what disasters could occur.

Lapis loved Steven dearly, he had become everything to her and she would protect him at any cost, but the planet he lived on was simply a pest waiting to be crushed. Garnet had seen firsthand how deep Lapis' hatred for Earth went during the war. Lapis had wanted to tear the planet apart, and would have had it not been for Rose. Lapis wouldn't destroy the planet with Steven on it, but once he was removed…Garnet could only guess.

Garnet looked back to the warp, contemplating over whether she should go back. Amethyst wouldn't be happy upon her arrival; she knew all about Garnet's little sight problem. Amethyst, despite her attitude, knew more than she let on. She was very observant, knowing whether Garnet's visions were good or bad just by the slightest change of expression on the fusion's face, she also knew if Garnet could see anything at all. Garnet couldn't remember where or how she learned about Amethyst's little talent, whether it had been through a vision or simply through her own keen skills of observation. Either way, Amethyst was fully aware of the predicament.

Garnet didn't think she could face Amethyst…but if she didn't, that only meant more time for Lapis to find a way to get Steven off of Earth. Garnet pushed herself onto the warp pad, knowing that when the light that washed over her faded, she was going to be met with a really unhappy ally.

* * *

Lapis sighed as she watched Steven merrily continue on walking with her, still not aware in the slightest that he had been deceived. It had only been a few minutes since they found the warp pad, taking it to a forest that Lapis said held the cave. Lapis had been very eager to find it, not just because it would make a great place to hide from the Crystal Gems, but also because it held some of Homeworld's old records. With those, she could hopefully determine the location of a planet that could support him. It would be one step closer to getting him away from this wretched place.

As Lapis looked on at her friend, she began to think about him being a Crystal Gem. Her first thought was the same as the one she had when he first said he was one of them, it was ludicrous. He had been so kind to her, he had become her friend, she couldn't see any resemblance in personality between him and the Crystal Gems. Yet, he was one of them...he wanted to protect the Earth.

Lapis couldn't wrap her head around it. Gems were superior to the human race in every way, so why did Steven care so deeply about something that wasn't worth his time? If he would've let her, on the day they first met, Lapis could've shown him just how true it was and she could've given him the life he truly deserved. Instead though, he decided to stay with them.

Lapis looked at the ground in concentration. There had to be a reason though. There had to be a reason that Steven thought so highly of the human race and the Crystal Gems. She could see by the expression he made alone at her answer to his question that he was upset over being unable to see them. It almost made her wonder if...perhaps...she was wrong about this.

Lapis shook her head. Nonsense. The Crystal Gems were wicked, cruel gems with no regard for their own kind...and they raised the one who had become her best friend.

Lapis silently groaned in frustration, making sure it didn't go noticed by Steven. There had to be something she was missing, it was clear that the Crystal Gems had to be doing something right. Maybe, at least for Steven's sake, she could try to understand their reasoning…

She wasn't going to give him back, far from it in fact. Still, she found it to be a good idea to try to learn about the human race. If they made Steven happy, then, by the stars above, she was going to try her best to understand them. Then, maybe she could make his life more enjoyable after she took him from it all.

As Lapis once against pulled herself back from her thoughts, she felt a shiver run down her spine, the water gem giving a slight jolt. She quickly turned her head around, eyes resting on nothing. Lapis gave a sigh of relief, looking back forward, content with the knowledge that Steven was still safe.

Yet, despite not finding any foe behind them, Lapis felt like there was still someone watching them, a feeling she couldn't shake. It felt as if some hidden figure was taking note of every movement they made, observing and analyzing them carefully. It made Lapis uncomfortable, but she also couldn't dismiss the truth, that she had been very paranoid the day that followed her taking Steven. Watching your friend close to death will do that to you, she guessed.

The thing watching them though, most likely a harmless little Earth creature, observing them purely out of curiosity. They were very abundant in these regions, it was more likely than the Crystal Gems finding them after such a short period of time. That was what Lapis thought as she heard a bush behind her rustle, turning back for only a second to further convince herself that it was simply paranoia. Behind her was a mammal of sorts, most likely looking for food. One look at Lapis and it bolted off. Lapis almost laughed, calmed by the proof that _it_ was the culprit of the feeling.

And while she was correct in her assumption that the movement she heard was from the animal, she was completely oblivious of the pair of dark purple eyes staring at them from the shadows, waiting until they were out of earshot before running off.

* * *

Lapis smiled at the sight. _Still in one piece after all this time._ Lapis thought.

In truth, it wasn't much to behold. It was a normal cave in appearance, save a few rusted metallic features at the entrance. Still, to Lapis, it was hope.

It was actually a well concealed location, the entrance small and many trees growing around it, hard roots from plants growing above covering the entrance. Not only that, but Lapis could tell by the condition of the base alone that it hadn't been disturbed in quite some time, meaning that the files she had been seeking could still be held within.

Lapis didn't waste any time, taking Steven's hand and rushing to the covered entrance. Lapis sprouted one of her water wings, using it to cut a small hole in the root barrier.

Lapis grinned, rushing in. After taking a few steps, she turned back to the entrance, her friend still admiring the entrance.

"Hey Steven!" She called, her voice bouncing off the cave walls.

Steven blinked before looking at Lapis, almost as if he had forgotten what he had been doing in the first place.

"Come on!" Lapis called back to him.

Steven hesitated before taking his first step inside, taking it all in.

"Wow." Was all that Steven could muster. Sure he had seen many things that surpassed this in amazement, but he couldn't hide the fact that it was still rather impressive.

The cave was simple, almost appearing as normal on the inside as it did on the outside, if you ignored the tubing on the top that traveled into the places where light couldn't reach. Farther back, he could vaguely make out a small green object, the little light reaching it reflecting back.

As Steven continued to look around the cave, he became lost in trying to imagine what the place could have held long ago.

Lapis watched Steven's eyes follow the features around him, smiling. Deciding to use this time productively, she turned away from Steven and moved farther within the old base, heading towards the device she remembered to be in the darkness.

As she reached it, she cheered inwardly, the machine still intact.

The device was similar to controls they had in Earth kindergartens, shaped like short pillar, a dim green orb embedded at the control's center.

Lapis had a short life before her capture on Earth, accomplishing much in that time. During that period, she had been taught the basics of the gem technology of the day, a skill she honestly thought she would never have a use for at the time given her purpose, though she was now very thankful for it.

Lapis placed her hand on the sphere, it immediately glowing a bright neon green. After a few seconds, a yellow light traveled down the crevices within it, a small, holographic screen appearing before her as the light traveled into the ground. The screen became a solid green color, small yellow icons present.

After this, Lapis took a look down, keys with symbols known only by gemkind appearing around the green orb her hand was placed on.

"Alright, here we go." Lapis said. She lifted her hand up, pressing one of the keys.

The screen before her changed instantly, opening an old Homeworld archive.

Lapis put her hand to the sphere again, moving her hand back. The files flew across the screen, Lapis' eyes watching intently. Eventually, she reached a certain file that peaked her interest.

"Yes!" Lapis said in a hushed tone, recognizing it. It was a planet she had been assigned to terraform before the war, though the mission had been abandoned after Homeworld found out there was nothing worthwhile in or on the rock.

"This planet would be perfect for him! It supports life like this one, and Homeworld deemed it useless because of its lack of nutrients in the soil!" She read quitely to herself, ecstatic. "It's hospitable, it's safe; I can finally make sure that nothing ever hurts him or tries to take him from me again." Lapis smiled sweetly at the thought, playing it over and over in her mind, it growing more and more appealing with each passing second.

According to the file, the status of the planet hadn't changed throughout the war, something that made it even more appealing. If they had ignored it for that long, then there was no way that they could have found a use for it now. That only left Lapis needing to find a way to the planet.

She didn't know how Steven would react at first, but surely he would understand, he wasn't like _them_ , the Crystal Gems. He would be much happier in a place he belonged. She would make sure he saw that, one way or another.

"Hey, Lapis." Steven called.

Lapis quickly switched off the archive, fearful that he may find out what she had planned. She relaxed as she saw Steven a ways away, looking at something on the ground.

"Look at this." He said, pointing to the object that held his interest.

Lapis walked over to the area, curious to see what was holding her friend's interest. Upon reaching him, she froze "Wh- what?" Lapis exclaimed, eyes widening. Before her was a trail of large, clawed paw prints, leading deeper into the cave. _H- how is this possible? The entrance to this place hasn't been disturbed in_ _ **years**_ _. Anything here would have had to be here for_ _ **centuries**_ _; no organic creature could possibly have survived here for so long, and no_ _ **gem**_ _would stay for that long unless they were…unless they were…unless…_

A beastly roar came from the darkness.

Steven jumped back. "Wh- Wh- What was that?"

Lapis wasn't given time to answer, the sound of whatever behemoth that resided in the cave quickly approaching. As a faint, orange glow began to become visible, Lapis quickly wrapped her arms around Steven, putting a water wing in front of them in preparation for the attack.

She didn't have to wait for the impact to come, an orange beast ramming into her wing at full force. The impact was powerful, like getting hit by a freight train, it sending Lapis and Steven flying straight out of the cave.

Lapis crashed to the ground, her hold on him never failing as pain coursed through her body.

Steven turned around in her embrace. "Hey, you okay?" Steven asked.

The beast from before roared, interrupting the exchange between Steven and Lapis, before leaping from what had been its home for centuries. It landed a yard away from them, the orange, striped gemstone that rested on its shoulder glistening in the sunlight.

It was a large and bear-like creature, orange in color. Its front legs were larger than normal, the right holding the appearance of a human's. In the monster's human hand, it held a morning star, the weapon's end resting on the ground. Its expression held no emotion except for rage, a predatory look in its eyes. One of its more striking features was the white mane it had, the long hair trailing along its back.

Steven ignored the monster, attention back to Lapis. "Lapis, come on!" He cried out, shaking her.

Lapis groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, relieved to see Steven smiling down at her. The relief wasn't long, Lapis taking one look at the creature.

"One day," Lapis said, slowly standing back up. "Just one day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I apologize if the plot seems a little jumpy at this point. I actually have a plan, but before I could get the rest of this underway, I had to get it all set up (which was honestly harder than I expected…let's just say a random monster attacking wasn't my first choice for this chapter). Oh, and no, I really couldn't even give them one day of peace ;P. Constructive criticism is always accepted and if you notice any plot holes please tell me...


	11. Cooperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's bad (I'm swear I make that same apology in every chapter). I don't like this one as much as the ones I have planned either. Kind of forced. It's not terrible, but it isn't great either...kind of filler with slight plot development. In truth, I had planned to have next chapter and this one be the same, but realized it would have too much activity and make it feel a bit rushed.
> 
> Now, I just wanted to go on and warn you that there will be three human OCs added to this for awhile. I'm not going to lie, when I typed up the first version of this, I didn't know that OCs weren't very popular (heck, I didn't even know there was a term for them). Yet, it's kind of the only way to go about the story in the direction I'm taking it (plus the only humans we've seen in the show live in Beach City). Anyway, I apologize again for this, but I don't think there will be too many more that are significant.

### Cooperate

Steven watched fearfully as the bear creature began to pound against his bubble with its halberd, Steven trying his best to keep it up despite the hits. Everything seemed to be working against him right then. He wasn't very skilled at keeping his shields up for long periods of time during harmful situations, he hadn't received proper nourishment, and his energy was drained from using bubble for so long recently. He looked at the bruises he had gained from the monster, struggling to stay conscious. He looked from his own injuries to Lapis, the water gem limp.

"Come on Lapis, I don't think I can hold this up much longer." Steven said, gritting his teeth as another hit came to the bubble.

The creature growled, raising its weapon high above its head before delivering a powerful blow to the bubble, small cracks forming in it.

Steven's eyes widened in fear, the hybrid only able to watch as the beast gave another powerful blow to the barrier, the cracks growing larger. With a roar, the monster hit again, a small hole breaking from the rest of the bubble.

Steven cried out in pain, his strength leaving him. He fell to the ground, next to Lapis, the rest of his bubble crumbling around them. Steven began to lose consciousness, the hybrid looking through half lidded eyes to helplessly watch as the bear monster approached them, snarling. Steven couldn't believe that, after all he had been through, a surprise attack from a single corrupted gem was going to be how he died.

Steven felt his eyelids grow heavy, unable to fight it as they shut. Before all sense of his surroundings left, he could swear he heard a gunshot.

* * *

Amethyst waited with a blank expression as the light around her left, stepping off immediately upon reaching her destination, eyes to the floor. She took a look up and found Garnet to have made it first.

Under most circumstances, Amethyst would have become panicked upon her leader discovering that she had done something that went against her orders. She knew how angry Garnet could be if someone showed her any sign of disrespect. Yet, this time she couldn't even make herself care. In fact, Amethyst actually began to feel angry at  _Garnet_ this time.

"You're home early." Amethyst said, her voice holding an edge to it.

"What were you doing?" Garnet asked, not hiding her frustration well.

Amethyst gave her a tired glare. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"Amethyst, what did I say you were-"

"Yea, yea, I was supposed to babysit Pearl, I get it." Amethyst told the fusion, walking over to what remained of the counter and hopping up on it.

"Amethyst, this is serious! What if Lapis decided to come back while you were away?! What if Pearl came back while you were gone?! Do you have any idea how many-"

Amethyst wordlessly held Pearl's gem in the air, waving it around to make sure Garnet noticed it.

Garnet could feel her patience growing thin. "You were supposed to stay here." She said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, and you were supposed to keep Steven safe. We both don't listen well, big whoop." Amethyst told her leader. A low blow, admittedly, using Garnet's guilt at being unable to keep her promise to Rose against her, but Amethyst was fed up with this. If Garnet wanted to play this game, they were going to play it her way.

Amethyst could feel the glare behind Garnet's shades become more intense, but she couldn't back down. Not just for her pride, but for the team as well. As long as Garnet acted like she knew everything when she didn't have a clue, she was simply buying Lapis time to leave. Besides, Garnet may as well learn now that lying to keep the peace doesn't work well with her.

"You can't keep acting this way. I know you're angry that Steven was taken, but you're being reckless." Garnet said, trying to keep the rage welling inside her from bursting out again.

Amethyst could have slapped Garnet right then and not cared a bit. Did she just say that _she_ was being reckless? Amethyst couldn't believe this.

"If we're going to find Steven, we're going to have to cooperate." She continued. "Got it?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Whatever."

Amethyst could hear Garnet beginning to walk back to the warp pad, probably to go to another random place in hopes of finding Steven. She was almost tempted to let her, but Garnet was right about one thing, they needed to work together...of course, that didn't mean she needed to be respectful about it.

"So, I guess you _wouldn't_ like me to tell you where Lapis took Steven?"

Garnet froze. "Wh-...What?" Anger absent from her tone, instead holding shock.

Amethyst hopped down from the counter and began to approach Garnet, unable to keep a glare from crossing her face. "Yea _Garnet_ , while you were out _guessing_ where on the _entire_ planet Lapis could be, _I_ actually did something useful! You see that?" Amethyst pointed to the escape pod. "I did that and I found them. What did you find on your little trip?"

Garnet looked to her feet, like a child who had been caught doing something wrong. "...Nothing."

Garnet didn't retaliate. She didn't have grounds to anymore. Amethyst had seen through her facade just as she'd thought, she knew that Garnet was just as clueless as she was. How could Garnet reprimand Amethyst for doing something wrong when her ally knew that she herself had lied?

Amethyst saw the hesitance in her leader's visage and felt slightly guilty...and at the same time...immensely prideful.

"I'm sorry. I should've let you help. I shouldn't have pretended to have a clue what I was doing...I thought I could find them and that I could keep everything calm by acting like I knew what was going to happen..."

Amethyst was taken aback by the apology, not expecting it from her leader.

"I'm not going to pretend that what I did was right or that I thought it was right. This has been really hard to deal with. Lapis escaping...Steven getting kidnapped...it's just...infuriating." Garnet clenched her fists. "I should have been able to see it coming, I should've been able to stop it...but I didn't, I couldn't...and I thought that, if I kept pretending like I still could, somehow I could fix my mistake. It's no excuse for how I've been acting, but I hope you can understand."

Amethyst looked at Garnet. She almost felt the anger within her leave...but she didn't let it go, she didn't _want_ to let it go. "Don't apologize." Amethyst told her leader. "If you want to really make it up to me, then take your own _freaking_ advice Garnet. If we're going to find Steven, then we need to cooperate."

Garnet nodded. She didn't need to think it through. Amethyst was right, she had been the one using the most sense.

"Then follow me." Amethyst commanded coldly.

* * *

Lapis winced as she felt the pressure around her become intense, threatening to crush her. She gasped as it intensified, the chains of water binding her only tightening with every move she made. She could feel the pressure grow stronger and stronger, her bones beginning to break as it tightened. Despite the pain, she maintained a defiant scowl, looking around for the captor.

"Ah, just like old times." A voice called.

Lapis tried to turn, her captor simply laughing as the water gem struggled before walking into her view.

Lapis' eyes widened in fear as her eyes fell on the creature. Before her, standing at her own height, was Malachite. "M- M- M- M- M-"

"Aw, you remember me." Malachite grinned. "What, did you think I was really going to be _that_ easy to get rid?" She asked, putting her face close close to Lapis'.

Lapis stared at her, a numb feeling coming over her. Eventually, she regained some of her fighting spirit, managing a glare. "Y- You're not real." She cried. "I beat you, you don't exist anymore!"

"Quite the contrary, my persistent little captor." Malachite said. "I'm quite real...I'm just as real as you are."

Lapis tried to struggle from her chains, the bonds quickly tightening. Lapis winced falling limp as the chains eventually let up on her. She began to pant, looking back up at Malachite. "You're not _real_." She said again. "You can't hurt him."

Malachite shook her head. "My, my, you certainly don't give up when you have an idea."

Lapis shut her eyes. "You're not real. You're just in my head. All I have to do is shut you out and you'll be gone."

Malachite chuckled. "I'm afraid you won't be able to get rid of me that easily Lapis." Malachite's grin became one of madness. "and I really doubt you will be able to stop me from hurting your _pet_."

Lapis looked around her, finding the realm that had been her prison slowly shrinking as Malachite grew.

"I'm a part of you Lapis, you can't escape that. No matter what you do, no matter where you run and hide, no matter how hard you protect and cherish that little freak of yours, I'm still here. You can't fight it. Someday, sooner or later, you'll slip up." Malachite, reaching her full height, lowered her head down to Lapis'. "He will die by your hand."

* * *

"I'm telling you, this is where they were going!" Amethyst insisted.

Garnet glanced around. "I don't see them."

"Yea, well...someone's been here! It has to have been Lapis and Steven!"

"Or it could've been a human."

Amethyst groaned. "Why would a random human come in here _now_? _Everyone's_ been avoiding this place like the plague since that corrupted jasper decided to move in…darn thing tore off my arm once too."

Garnet was about give another argument against Amethyst's reasoning, but was quickly reminded by of how the purple gem had told her off earlier and the agreement she had made with her companion. They really wouldn't find Steven in time if she didn't stop trying to act like she was some sort of all-knowing superior. Garnet sighed in defeat. She might as well see where Amethyst would go with this.

"Alright, we'll take a look." Garnet told her.

Garnet couldn't help but notice a look of pride grow on Amethyst's face as she turned away. She must really be enjoying this.

The two entered, each on guard for the corrupted gem they knew to be there. The gem wasn't like others they had faced. While it was a stretch to say it was more powerful than the average gem monster, it had managed to beat them more than a few times with the tactical mind it had retained from its time as a quartz commander. When the thing decided to take up residence in the old gem base, they had tried one last time to beat it, failing horribly. After that, they begrudgingly decided to just let the dumb thing live there…surprisingly, it liked the cave so much, it never came out…unless something was stupid enough to come in, which had only happened twice before it was left along and gradually became overgrown.

They jumped at every sound they heard, whether it was water dripping from the ceiling or that one of them kicked a rock. For the moment, they were given relief from their conflict, the presence of a creature that had almost killed them with ease on every occasion they met it keeping their minds on the task at hand.

It wasn't until they reached the archive in the cave that they let their guard down. If the creature was there, it would have attacked by then. The creature, while powerful and good at fighting, was far from intelligent or patient.

"I...guess he's not here..." Garnet concluded, voice filled with disappointment.

Amethyst growled lightly. She was sure this was where they were going. Why would they just come and leave immediately?

"The archive!" Garnet concluded out of nowhere, as if reading Amethyst's mind.

"What?"

"You heard me, the archive! Lapis didn't come here to hide, she came here to find somewhere else to live!" Garnet told her.

Amethyst felt somewhat relieved at that. Soon though, the importance of what she had been told struck her, her face paling. Lapis was looking for a place to take Steven…and since they weren't there, she'd found it. The only thing left was to find a way to get him there and she had proved before that it wasn't Earth she cared for in the least. Whether it was by warp pad or if she decided to call Homeworld, Lapis wouldn't care if there were consequences for her actions. Humans were just animals to her and she was willing to risk their destruction for something like this...but...Amethyst couldn't shake a quiet doubt in the back of her head. Would Lapis really do that to the very creatures that were half of what Steven was?

* * *

Jasper huffed as she trudged on, her wet hair partially blocking her view. She growled, her thoughts now solely on shelter. Not that the rain around her was of any true harm, unless Lapis was near, but it was absolute torture. Every moment she spent with the drops washing over her brought her back to her moments under the ocean. She hated that body of water. When she got back to Homeworld, she planned on eliminating it herself, just out of spite.

As the water continued to pour, she could feel her initial fear when she was first dragged into the ocean returning. The cries of rage, the endless fighting, the maddening prison, the stupid brat's self loathing and obsessive thinking of Rose. As the surroundings brought her back to those moments, she almost wanted to grab her hair and shriek as loud as she could. She didn't though. She was a quartz, a proud gem warrior. She was too strong to give in to her pitiful desires. She wasn't like that Rose or that quartz's Lazuli. Jasper would never allow herself to stoop so low as to show weakness...to go into a mindset that would bring her closer to corruption would simply worsen her already slim pride.

Lightning flashed across the sky, thunder booming soon after. The storm only worsened with time. After allowing the rain to fuel her even growing anger, she decided that, instead of looking for a place to hide from the rain, she was going to do something much better.

With a growl, she began to claw out a hole into the side of a hill, digging surprisingly fast. She continued burrowing into its side until she found it satisfying for the time, turning around and laying agains the back wall, watching the rain pour outside. As she did, she couldn't help but find the steady beat soothing, almost calming the rage she held. It was relaxing, making her question her hatred for the liquid.

She felt her eyes begin to grow heavy as she laid there, energy finally drained. She didn't try to resist it. She didn't care if she was found and captured, or even cracked. She just wanted to allow herself to give in to desire and rest. Just when she thought she wasn't going to be able to keep them open any longer, the burrow she dug for herself collapsed, leaving her in the dark.

This was Lapis getting revenge for making her hurt Rose, wasn't it?

* * *

A sea of darkness surrounded Lapis, Malachite's final words echoing through her head. She wouldn't actually be able to hurt him, right? She couldn't. Malachite didn't exist anymore. She was nothing more than a bad dream, and that's all that was, a bad dream. So why did she feel so terrified? Why was it that those images that Jasper had eagerly forced upon her were suddenly resurfacing? She'd won, she was free…or was she?

Lapis shook off the worry, finally getting her delusions of it being real out of her head. Lapis didn't want to think about it anymore for now, she just wanted to wake up and see Steven...though she probably would have held a little more concern had she remembered anything after leaving the cave.

She opened her eyes, fighting the urge to let her heavy eyelids fall back down, not even sure why this was the case. She groaned as she pulled herself from her slumber. When she opened her eyes, still half asleep, she almost froze in fear as she was met with the cheerful grin of a human girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...next chapter will be better...I hope...but hey, we have another chapter with Jasper and Lapis has one more thing to be paranoid about. Random thing, I think that if Star Sapphire had a theme, it would sound like "Au5 Neptuna" (that's the name, I think) or something really upbeat and fast paced...I don't know, what do you think?
> 
> I am also terribly sorry to say, but this story will be going on hiatus for awhile. Believe me, making this story is one of my favorite things to do, which is the exact reason that I want it to have as much quality as possible. In order to do that, I need to write the chapters ahead so that I don't put myself in holes that I have to dig myself out of, so that I'm not in a rush to finish something. Again, I'm terribly sorry. It took a lot of thinking to make this decision, but it was one I ultimately had to make. Don't worry, I am working on it.
> 
> Anywho, hope you all liked it, please tell me what you enjoyed and what you feel I need to improve on! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	12. New Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know that you guys and gals have been waiting a long while for this, and...you're still going to have to wait a little bit longer for regular updates. This story's still going to be on hiatus for awhile. I just wanted to show what I have so far for this chapter so you know that I'm still working on it.

### A New Ally

A fourteen year old girl sits quietly with her back against an old wooden barn, eyes on her curious two new guests. Her long, straight, auburn hair was against her back, coming between her back and the barn walls. Her name is Marisa, the human girl that had saved them from an untimely demise. She wore a yellow and white striped short sleeved shirt, blue jeans torn at the knees acting as makeshift shorts.

Marisa had discovered these two mysterious strangers during one of her little adventures through the woods. She was wearing her high boots to protect her thighs, had some food and water for the trip, and her very own gun slung over her shoulder in case she encountered something hungry with big teeth. She was really glad she brought the weapon when she stumbled upon the two, some weird, orange bear thing looming over the unconscious twosome. Needless to say, her first thought, or second if you included when she debated running away from the scary thing, was to save them from the untimely fate of becoming the weird creature's meal, using her gun and shooting it. When she saw that any sign of the creature was gone, she assumed she must have spooked it. After that, she couldn't just leave them out there alone, staying until Lapis finally woke up.

Marisa's emerald green eyes looked curiously to the one whom she became acquainted with first, a blue girl by the name of Lapis Lazuli. The blue girl had a rather thin appearance, which was misleading given that she had proven herself to be unnaturally strong, and looked to only be a year or two older than her companion, whom Marisa had come to learn was named Steven. This "Lapis Lazuli" was a curious sort. Two seconds after she had awoken to the face of the human who saved them, the blue girl acted hostile, immediately assuming that Marisa had done something to her friend. While it was terrifying in the moment, the scenario was kind of humorous when Marisa thought back on it. If Lapis had turned her head just a little to the right instead of acting on an ill-informed assumption, she would have found her companion resting peacefully next to her.

After this, Lapis had picked up her unconscious pal and attempted to do…something involving flying, at least according to what little Marisa had heard of the blue gem's mumbling, though this ultimately proved to be ineffective. After Marisa realized the possibility that the beast could return, she was anxious to lead them to shelter. Lapis, too confused and tired to refuse, carefully, with the aforementioned surprising strength, hoisted Steven onto her back. Fast forward to about an hour ago, Marisa had led them to one of the places she liked to come to on her treks into the forest, an old, deserted barn, long forgotten by the world as evidenced by the overgrown plants around it. Where it came from, it didn't matter. It was a place she knew and it was a place they could rest.

After the problem of shelter was taken care of, it was only a matter of time before Marisa began blurting out questions. To be honest, Marisa had expected some resistance before getting an answer. She was wrong. The first question to be answered had been who they were, Lapis giving the names of herself and her unconscious pal before mentioning that they were both members of some alien race. Of course Marisa was skeptical, who wouldn't be? Lapis, however, very easily made the concept much more believable.

The rest of Marisa's questions were answered without them needing to be asked, Lapis briefly recounting the tale of what had come to pass, leading to their current situation.

"It's a long story." Lapis had begun. "I guess it all started when I was trapped in the mirror. I was a recently made gem, though one who accomplished much since my creation. I had done a great deal of service for my home world and my diamond."

Marisa of course asked who this diamond was, Lapis merely giving her a vague answer that really was just that she the diamond was one of three rulers.

"I had come to Earth expecting it to be like any other job… Oh how wrong I had been."

Marisa listened as Lapis continued, speaking of some great gem war between her home world and the rebellious "Crystal Gems" that she had gotten caught up in before ultimately being sealed away in the mirror and left behind.

"Five thousand years I waited. Five thousand years I screamed and pounded against the walls of my prison. Five thousand years I spent trapped in the godawful thing. I begged, I cried, I pleaded, but no one would listen, no one cared…and it was all because of those wretched _Crystal Gems_." Lapis had said, fists clenched.

Marisa had wondered at that point if Lapis was going to have another outburst. Then…she calmed.

"The day came when I had all but given up on ever getting out, of seeing the sky again, of being able to go back to my home world." A small smirk had come upon the blue girl's face. "And then I met him." She had told Marisa, looking fondly towards the unconscious boy next to her. "He talked to me, he understood me, he…saved me." Her smile then dropped. "And I only repaid him with pain. I stole his ocean, a part of his home, to get back to mine. And when he came to defend his home, I-…"

What happened next…confused Marisa, to say the least. Lapis almost immediately looked shameful and fearful of touching her savior, even going as far as moving to the side so as to keep him out of her reach.

Lapis went on to explain some odd things that Marisa didn't really understand. Something about fusing with someone named "Jasper" and dragging her under the sea to protect Steven…from both of them. Whatever happened, Marisa gleaned two things. One, Lapis betrayed her entire home world in some way to protect Steven, and two, whatever she did ended in Steven saving her yet again.

"I had been in my gem." Lapis told her, Marisa too interested to think about asking what that meant. "I wasn't aware of anything going on outside, I thought everything was fine and I could take my time and recover…but when I finally did regenerate… I found him lying there, barely alive," Lapis gave a choked sob. "all so he could protect me." Then, rage became present, even more intense than that which she felt upon remembering her own imprisonment. "And then I saw _them_ standing there, those wretched Crystal Gems. _They_ hurt him. They left him for **dead** …so I took him. I took him away from those monsters and I'm never giving him back." Lapis looked to him, expression softening. "I'll take him somewhere they can never get him, somewhere where he'll always be safe…" She said. Then, in a whisper that she had probably not intended for Marisa to hear, Lapis said, "a place where you'll be with me forever."

Marisa learned a good bit about Lapis from that, enough about them to satisfy her questions for the moment. Though, she became even more aware of Lapis' nature towards Steven by watching her during the silence that followed their conversation.

Whenever Lapis even took a momentary glance towards the normal colored gem, the coloration apparently due to him being a human/gem hybrid which Marisa assumed made sense, a small smile always appeared and there was a special look in her eyes that was reserved for him and him alone. And when she wasn't watching him, her eyes were on Marisa, seeming to study her, like she was waiting for the human girl to suddenly become a threat. Lapis really loved him a lot.

Meeting Steven, once he woke up, had been a far less terrifying experience that Marisa's encounter with the waking Lapis. He had been afraid at first, but that fear was put aside quickly as Lapis pulled him into an embrace almost immediately after. After that, Steven had been very kind and friendly, a welcome change from Lapis' constant suspicion towards the girl. His awakening also seemed to soothe Lapis' negative feelings, the blue girl acting as if all her problems were gone in the world…though it became increasingly apparent to Marisa that Lapis had pretty much forgotten about her existence entirely.

Marisa looked back to Lapis, finding the girl no longer responding as Steven continued on talking. Only a second passed before he too took notice of Lapis' wandering mind.

"Hey Lapis, you okay?" He asked.

"Huh?" Lapis looked as if she had just been woken from a dream, it taking a moment for her to register that what she was looking at wasn't all in her head. That was something else that Marisa had noticed, Lapis seemed to often times get lost in thought. Marisa supposed it made sense, given the situation at hand. Lapis was probably always trying to think of some solution to her problem, trying to get off of Earth before those hunting them caught her. Though, that didn't exactly explain the times Lapis had appeared deeply troubled while watching her friend.

Lapis seemed a little shocked, frightened even as she looked to her friend, as if she was afraid he would hurt her, or possibly the other way around, but nevertheless gave a smile and hid her fear. "I'm fine." She said with a little chuckle. Her gaze moved to the side, forcing her expression to remove any evidence of fear in favor of a more awkward one. "I just can't think of what to do now."

Steven took notice of a little twinkle out of the corner of his eye, the hybrid looking through a small hole in the barn ceiling. Through it, he saw that bright blue sky had become a pale orange, small stars beginning to reveal themselves across the darkening sky to their adoring public down below.

"It's getting dark out." Marisa commented, admittedly quite shocked that she had allowed so much time to pass. She knew she should have left by then, but she, at the moment at least, was more concerned about what would happen _when_ she left. Marisa looked awkwardly to the happily conversing couple. "So…what are you going to do now?"

In an instant, all eyes fell on her, Marisa beginning to sweat as she began to regret her decision to speak.

She gulped, trying to regain her nerve. "I- I mean, what's your plan for the night? You two are still hurt after all."

Steven and Lapis quickly exchanged glances, the two immediately realizing that neither of them had one.

Marisa knew what that could mean, but she was afraid to ask. To nervous maybe, at the possibility that they may say no.

"I…I guess we should get going." Lapis said. "We need to find a place to rest until we get better."

Marisa felt her heart drop a little. This had been the first really interesting thing that had happened to her all summer, and she still had so many questions that she wanted to ask. It had only been a few hours and they were already going to leave?

"Well…you don't _have_ to leave." Marisa said without a thought, her mind catching up with her mouth only after she finished. She immediately wished she hadn't offered. She flinched a little as Lapis looked towards her, unable to shake the feeling that Lapis was looking directly into her soul. "I mean, you stay can stay here for awhile." Marisa said, averting her eyes from Lapis', not enjoying any moment that the blue girl's judgement fell on her. "After all, you guys need a place to hide, right? Well, nowhere's more hidden than this place. I'm the only one who even knows about it."

Lapis' expression became a little less harsh. "I don't know…"

Marisa didn't know if she felt glad that this meant that Lapis wasn't offended in some way or further distressed that the reality of them leaving was becoming more apparent. She wanted to object again, this time with her mind to guide her words, but at the same time she didn't want to find out just how indifferent Lapis was to the young girl's safety.

"Well, she does have a point." Steven told his friend.

"What?" Lapis asked. "Steven, we need to go find some place to hide."

"Yeah, and this _is_ the perfect place to hide!" Steven pointed out happily.

Lapis looked more conflicted, but still ready to argue her point. "But what about…" Lapis said, her gaze moving briefly to Marisa.

Steven followed her gaze. "Oh, I think I get it." He looked back to Lapis. "Still, the whole reason we came here was to find a planet for you and look for a place to hide. Well now we have one, and it's _way_ better than the last one."

"Well that's because there was a corrupt gem in it."

"It's not just because of _that_." Steven said matter of factly. "This would be better than _any_ gem place. Anywhere like the place you took us is somewhere the gems already know about. It doesn't matter how hidden or obscure it is, they'll know about it and they might check it."

Lapis still didn't look completely convinced, Marisa worrying just what that meant.

"Please? At least until you can fly again?"

Lapis paused for a moment before a smile slowly worked its way across her face. "Fine, we'll stay the night and talk about what to do in the morning. We've already been through a lot today. I'd rather not make any rash decisions."

Marisa released a loud sigh of air she didn't know she had been holding. That was a relief. It wasn't a definite, but at least she knew there was a chance they would stay. She still had so much more she wanted to learn about. But her questions would have to wait for the morning because, at that moment, she was out an hour past curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I actually came up with this barn idea long before Lapis began living there in show ("Then why didn't you make the chapter Spirit?" :P ). Sorry if you don't like OCs, I hadn't known that they were unpopular when I came up with this story; also, with Steven and Lapis being far from Beach City, being found by someone in show would have been extremely unlikely.


End file.
